I Love My Boss
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Aku Sehun. Demi belajar hidup mandiri, aku rela melepaskan semua fasilitas yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku lelah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari dan semuanya ditolak. Untunglah saat aku mulai putus asa, ada seseorang yang menawariku pekerjaan. Dan apa pekerjaannya? Seorang bodyguard! Dan aku harus menjaga serta melindungi seorang gadis yang menurutku, manis. Sehun POV RnR
1. Chapter 1

I Love My Boss

Title : I Love My Boss

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo official couples and SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* ::::::::::::::

Aku Sehun. Demi belajar hidup mandiri, aku rela melepaskan semua fasilitas yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku lelah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari dan semuanya ditolak. Untunglah saat aku mulai putus asa, ada seseorang yang menawariku pekerjaan. Dan apa pekerjaannya? Seorang bodyguard! Dan aku harus menjaga serta melindungi seorang gadis yang menurutku, manis.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Sehun POV

Namaku Oh Sehun atau kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan uang. Ya hidup sendiri di Seoul memang cukup merepotkan. Aku harus berpikir untuk mencari uang untuk membiayai kuliahku dan kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku memang menolak semua fasilitas uang yang diberikan kedua orang tuaku. Aku memang terlahir dari keluarga yang mampu bahkan sangat sangat mampu. Ayahku seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul sedangkan eommaku merupakan seorang relawan dan pemilik panti sosial. Aku menolak semua fasilitas dari kedua orang tuaku karena aku ingin berusaha mencari uang sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku awalnya tentu saja tidak setuju. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan aku, anak satu-satunya mereka hidup penuh kesulitan. Namun aku terus menerus meyakini mereka dan akhirnya mereka pun setuju.

Hari ini aku sedang berupaya mencari-cari pekerjaan. Berulang kali aku keluar masuk perusahaan namun semua lamaran pekerjaanku ditolak karena mereka membutuhkan pekerja full time bukan pekerja part time sepertiku. Apalagi aku akan berkuliah. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan keluar dari perusahaan terakhir yang aku datangi.

"Hello... Permisi. Apa kau sedang butuh pekerjaan?" Ucap seorang namja parubaya yang berpapasan denganku. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu asing bagiku.

"Ne, tuan." Jawabku singkat. Aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan segera.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." Ajak namja parubaya itu dan aku pun mengikutinya.

"Kau sedang berkuliah?" Tanya namja itu di dalam mobil saat menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Ne. Aku baru akan masuk kuliah di Seoul International University jurusan Business Management." Jawabku dan namja itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Putriku juga akan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Namun aku khawatir. Dia putriku satu-satunya jadi aku tidak bisa dengan mudah membiarkannya kuliah disini. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya." Jelas namja parubaya itu panjang lebar. Aku pun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Dan aku rasa kau orang yang cocok." Lanjutnya membuat aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud tuan?"

"Kau bekerja sebagai bodyguard putriku. Untuk masalah gaji, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikan gaji yang besar untukmu bahkan jika perlu aku akan membiayai kuliahmu. Kau hanya perlu menjaga putriku selama 24 jam. Tidak terlalu sulit bukan? Oh iya dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartment tepat di samping apartment putriku jadi lebih mempermudah pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku masih terdiam mencerna semua perkataannya. Setelah aku pertimbangkan masak-masak, semua pekerjaan itu tidak sulit. Aku hanya butuh menjaga anaknya saja. Tidak masalah untukku.

"Baiklah. Aku mau, tuan..."

"Tuan Xi. Kita lupa berkenalan ya hahaha..."

"Ne. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal dan selamat bekerja." Namja itu menyalamiku.

SKIP

"Nah ini dia apartmentmu. Apakah cukup?" Tuan Xi memperlihatkan apartment yang akan ditinggali oleh Sehun demi tugasnya menjaga putri kesayangannya itu.

"Ne. Ini lebih dari cukup tuan, terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkukkan badanku berulang kali.

"Dan satu lagi. Ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam di basement dan kau bisa menggunakannya saat kau butuh dan mengantar putriku nantinya." Jelasnya lagi membuat aku tercengang. Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapat semua fasilitas seperti ini padahal aku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang bodyguard.

"Ne. Lalu dimana putri anda, tuan?" Aku masih penasaran dimana putrinya. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun.

"Dia masih berada di China. Minggu depan dia baru akan datang. Baiklah aku harus segera pergi. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga putriku dengan baik. Dan kau boleh tinggal disini mulai dari sekarang. Dan jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Baik tuan. Hati-hati dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Aku membungkukkan badan lagi saat Tuan Xi berlalu dari hadapanku.

Omona! Aku merasa seperti mendapat durian runtuh! Jackpot! Mendapat pekerjaan bahkan fasilitas tang diberikan padaku juga cukup mewah. Ckck. Aku segera masuk ke dalam apartmentku dan mencoba beristirahat.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Hari ini aku harus menjemput putri dari Tuan Xi. Ya dialah yang akan aku jaga dan lindungi selama 24 jam penuh. Aku sudah berada di Bandara Incheon sekarang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku diantara ribuan penumpang yang ada disini. Sedikit kesulitan memang terlebih aku juga tidak begitu mengenal putri Tuan Xi itu.

Drrttt Drrttt Drtt

Ponselku bergetar dan aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan lebih tepatnya sebuah foto yang dikirin oleh sekretaris Tuan Xi yang menunjukkan foto putri Tuan Xi. Aku pun menyimpan foto itu dan mulai berkeliling mencarinya.

Sudah 30 menit aku berkeliling namun aku masih belum menemukannya. Aku berpikir jika dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Namun sedetik kemudian mataku menatap sosok yang terlihat mirip seperti di foto yang aku dapat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku langsung menghampirinya dan menariknya untuk ikut denganku.

"Ya lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak yeoja itu. Namun aku tidak menanggapinya dan masih saja terus membawa paksa dirinya. Aku merasakan kami mendapat banyak tatapan yang tidak mengenakan dari orang-orang disekeliling kami.

"Please leave me go..." ucapnya lagi dan kembali meronta-ronta. Aku kesal sekali dengannya.

"Keep silent. Atau kau mau mati?" Ucapku seenaknya dan yeoja itu pun terdiam. Mungkin shock dengan ucapan kejiku. Dan dari itu dia tidak meronta-ronta lagi.

Kami sudah memasuki mobil dan menuju ke gedung apartment kami. Di dalam perjalanan, aku melirik sekilas yeoja yang ada di sampingku ini. Diam-diam aku juga merasakan dia terus menatapku.

"Kau mengagumi wajahku?" Tanyaku sontak membuat dirinya jadi salah tingkah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya sepertinya sudah memerah, merasa malu mungkin.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di gedung apartment kami. Aku memarkirkan mobil di bagian paling pojok dekat dengan pintu masuk basement.

"Kita sampai. Turunlah." Ucapku sambil mematikan mesin. Yeoja itu pun segera turun dari mobil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku melihatnya sedikit kesulitan membawa ransel miliknya yang sepertinya sangat berat itu.

"Biar aku yang bawakan." Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Aku tidak tega membiarkan seorang yeoja membawa barang-barang yang berat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Tolaknya dan segera melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung apartment.

"Apartment nomor 365 lantai ke 4, baiklah..." ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Ia segera memencet tombol 4 dilift.

Tringg

Akhirnya kami sampai di lantai 4 tempat apartment kami berada. Yeoja itu segera melenggangkan dirinya menuju ke apartmentnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Senyum tidak terlepas dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Akhirnya aku sampai. Hello my new home..." ucapnya saat kami tiba didepan pintu apartmentnya. Ia segera menekan password dan pintu pun terbuka.

Ekspresi wajah yeoja itu segera berubah saat ia membuka pintu. Wajahnya yang ceria kini berubah masam. Aku tahu pasti karena apartmentnya yang masih berantakan. Baba nya memang sengaja meletakkan barang-barangnya di depan pintu apartment itu dan membiarkan putrinya untuk membereskannya.

"Kenapa masih berantakan seperti ini?" Teriaknya sambil menujuk beberapa koper dan peralatan lain itu sambil melirikku sinis.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku untuk membereskannya?" Aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku kesal dengan tatapannya yang mematikan itu.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang cepat bereskan!" Perintah yeoja itu seenaknya membuatku semakin kesal. Aku tidak pernah diperintah seperti ini sebelumnya. Lagipula ini kan bukan tugasku.

"Apa ini tugasku? Aku bodyguardmu. Tugasku melindungi dan menjagamu bukan bersih-bersih seperti ini. Kau bersihkan saja sendiri." Jawabku penuh emosi. Wajah yeoja itu langsung berubah mungkin karena merasa bersalah. Aku jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak juga padanya. Dia mulai membawa beberapa koper miliknya dan memasukannya ke kamar tidurnya.

"Haa mari sini aku bantu." Aku menawarkan bantuan padanya. Aku juga merasa kasihan. Apalagi sepertinya ia sudah lelah setelah menempuh penerbangan berjam-jam dari China.

Aku membawa beberapa barang lain ke dalam dapur maupun ruang tengah. Ya memang sudah disediakan sofa, lemari es bahkan TV di apartment itu. Aku melihat yeoja itu terus mondar-mandir membawa kopernya yang banyak dan cukup berat ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam kami bersih-bersih dan membereskan apartment ini. Masih ada beberapa barang lagi yang belum tertata dengan rapi. Aku melihat yeoja itu sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Matanya terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya dan membiarkannya terlelap disana.

Aku yang masih sibuk merapikan lemari dapur pun terpaksa harus menundanya karena kasihan melihat yeoja itu sudah tertidur pulas disofa tanpa bantal dan selimut. Akupun menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Disana aku membaringkannya ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Aku kira kamar yeoja itu sudah rapi namun aku salah. Masih banyak barang yang berserakan. Aku pun merapikannya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur yeoja itu.

Setelah kamar yeoja itu rapi, aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 KST. Sungguh saat ini aku sudah mengantuk namun tugasku masih belum selesai dan aku memaksa mataku agar tetap terjaga sampai semuanya sudah selesai.

Haaa akhirnya semua sudah bersih dan rapi. Kini sudah saatnya aku untuk beristirahat. Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu itu. Aku malas dan tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi untuk kembali ke apartmentku. Tulang-tulangku terasa remuk dan mataku sudah terasa sangat berat. Akupun memejamkan mata dan tertidur saat itu juga.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari menusuk-nusuk mataku. Ternyata sudah pagi. Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi dapur untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelahnya, aku berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar yeoja itu untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah terbangun atau belum.

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Aku melihat yeoja itu masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Rupanya dia masih terlelap. Aku langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku yakin yeoja itu pasti tidak pandai memasak. Daripada dia mati kelaparan lebih baik aku berbaik hati membuatkannya sarapan.

Aku membuka isi lemari dan mendapati telur dan beberapa sayuran lain. Pagi ini aku berniat akan menbuat ommelete dan segera aku siapkan bahan-bahannya. Aku mulai memotong-motongi beberapa buah sosis yang ingin aku masukkan ke dalam ommeleteku nanti sambik menunggu nasinya matang.

25 menit kemudian semua bahan sudah siap untuk dicampurkan bersama. Aku mulai mencampurkan nasi, sosis dan bahan lainnya ke dalam beberapa butir telur yang telah aku pecahkan terlebih dahulu. Ketika sudah tercampur rata, aku mulai menggorengnya di wajan yang sudah panas. Saat aku sedang asik memasak, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Dan ternyata benar. Yeoja itu sudah bangun dan melihatku yang sedang memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat cuci mukamu, sikat gigimu dan segera duduk di meja makan. Sebentar lagi sarapannya akan siap." Ucapku padanya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku takut ommeleteku gosong.

"N-ne..." ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

SKIP

Akhirnya ommelete buatanku selesai juga. Aku segera menghidangkannya di meja dan tidak lama yeoja itu pun datang. Ia nampak sangat terkejut dengan ommelete buatanku ini. Ia masih terus menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sempat terpikir olehku jika mungkin ia tidak suka ommelete. Namun aku salah. Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil menatap ommeleteku.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan iapun mulai menyuapkan suapan pertamanya. Aku senang dia menikmatinya.

"Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Akupun membalas senyumnya sedikit.

"Kau hmm..." yeoja itu tampak bingung. Aku baru ingat. Sejak kemarin aku memang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh Sehun. Namaku Sehun." Aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku. Dia pun tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Ne, Sehun-ssi. Apa kau yang merapikan semua ini?" Tanyaku sedikit canggung.

"Hmm. Dan panggil saja aku Sehun." Jawabku singkat sambil memberikan senyumanku.

"Hmm Sehun... Mianhae..." ucapnya sambil berhenti menikmati sarapannya. Aku merasa bingung.

"Wae?"

"Kemarin aku hmm sudah menganggapmu seperti pembantuku. Mianhae..." yeoja bernama Luhan itu menundukan wajahnya mungkin karena merasa tidak enak padaku.

"Ne, tidak apa. Aku sudah selesai. Kau sebaiknya segera selesaikan sarapanmu dan mandi." Aku membawa piring kotorku ke dapur meninggalkan yeoja yang aku tahu bernama Luhan itu sendiri di meja makan. Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu daripada dia canggung terus dihadapanku hingga tidak menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hmm semalam kau..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. Namun aku mengerti. Ia menayakan dimanakah aku tidur semalam.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidur di sofa. Lagipula tuan Xi sudah menyewakanku apartement sebelah. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kita tidak tinggal bersama." Ucapku demi menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sehun biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah semalaman susah membereskan apartment ini." Dia mengambil piring kotor yang sedang aku cuci itu.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kau mandilah. Kau mau kemana hari ini? Aku akan menemanimu." Aku tahu pasti ia ingin berjalan-jalan dihari pertamanya di Seoul dan ini sudah tugasku mengantarnya.

"Hmm aku ingin ke Lotte World. Aku dengar tempat itu sangat mengasyikan." Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menyebutkan nama tempat yang akan dikunjunginya.

"Baik. Jangan lupa untuk berpakaian tebal. Udara hari ini cukup dingin." Ia pun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

Setelah mencuci piring, aku kembali ke apartmentku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jujur sebenarnya aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk namun karena demi pekerjaanku, aku memaksakan diri agar tetap kuat. Kini aku sudah bersiap-siap. Kukenakan jas hitam kesayanganku ini. Tak lupa aku juga menggunakan syal. Pagi ini cuaca cukup dingin. Aku bersandar di depan pintu apartment Luhan, menunggunya.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" Ucapnya saat membuka pintu dan segera menarik lenganku. Aku hanya pasrah saja mengikutinya. Aku melihat rambut kecokelatan miliknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku tidak sudah hal-hal yang berantakan. Aku suka kerapian.

"Tunggu." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Wae?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Lihatlah ke depan." Perintahku dan diapun menurut.

"Ada apa? Tidak ad-"

Aku membuka ikat rambutnya dan membenarkan ikatannya. Aku ambil rambutnya yang masih menjuntai dan aku rapikan. Setelah aku rasa cukup rapi, aku kembali mengikatnya.

"Go-gomawo..." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku tahu pasti dia merasa malu. Aku melihat pipinya sudah memerah.

Dasar yeoja yang polos. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku duluan dan berjalan didepannya. Dia masih saja terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ne. Kajja kita pergi sekarang." Kemudian barulah ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

SKIP

Aku tidak suka keramaian. Namun disinilah aku. Di Lotte World yang sangat ramai dan bising. Berulang kali aku menutup telingaku mendengar kebisingan yang ada. Berbeda dengannya. Luhan tampak sangat senang dan menikmatinya. Mungkin karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya kemari.

"Sehun ayo ikut main..." dia merengek dan menarikku untuk ikut bermain komedi putar. Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku anak-anak!

"Ani... Kau main saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Tolakku dan akhirnya ia tidak memaksaku lagi dan ia asik bermain sendirian.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum bahagia sambil menyapa beberapa anak kecil yang ikut main bersamanya. Senyumnya begitu sempurna dan menyejukkan. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tenang dan damai setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit berputar-putar, Luhan pun turun dan segera menghampiriku yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Dan kini ia mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Aku tidak ingin masuk. Bukan karena aku takut tapi aku malas. Apa-apaan permainan murahan. Semua orang juga pasti tahu jika didalam sana semuanya adalah manusia bukan hantu. Namun karena aku khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan di dalam, akhirnya aku pun ikut masuk.

"Huaa disini gelap sekali..." saat baru berjalan beberapa dari pintu masuk. Dia menggandeng lenganku. Aku membiarkannya dan dengan begini aku jadi lebih mudah menjaganya.

Huuu

Hihihihi

Fuhhh

Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya padaku saat mendengar suara-suara aneh. Lebih tepatnya suara-suara gaje. Ia tampak ketakutan. Aku merangkul bahunya dan mendekapnya. Aku kira dengan begini mungkin dapat mengurangi ketakutannya. Tapi aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku ini. Selama melewati wahana itu, pikiranku tidak fokus.

"Gwenchana?" Tanyaku saat kami sudah sampai di pintu keluar. Dan ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jawabnya singkat dan kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti kami.

"Lalu habis ini kita akan kemana?" Aku mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Dia tampak berpikir.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu." Aku pun tidak tahu kemana akan mengajaknya karena ya seperti aku bilang tadi aku tidak suka ketempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah kita istirahat saja dulu di sana." Aku melihat sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi dan mengajaknya untuk istirahat dulu disana.

Aku dan Luhan duduk disebuah meja kecil yang terdapat di kedai itu untuk mengistirahatkan diri kita yang sudah cukup lama berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat yang sangat luas ini. Aku melihat daftar menu yang ada.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Aku menanyakan pesanannya.

"Cheese burger ukuran small dan milkshake strawberry." Akupun menuju ke counter untuk memesan.

"Aku mau cheese burger ukuran small, milkshake strawberry dan ice cappucino." Aku memesan pesananku pada seorang pegawai kedai itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, pesananku pun selesai disiapkan.

"Ini pesanannya. Dan totalnya 8.000 won." Ucap pegawai itu. Aku pun mengeluarkan dompetku dan membayar semuanya.

"Tunggu. Hari ini kedai kami akan memberikan hadiah kepada setiap pasangan yang datang. Ini 2 tiket untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api jam 7 malam nanti." Pegawai itu memberikanku 2 buah tiket yang dimaksudnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ambillah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah datang di kedai kami." Paksa pegawai itu. Dan akupun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak..." aku membungkukkan badanku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Aku membawa nampan berisi pesanan kami. Aku melihat Luhan sedang asik menatap keluar kedai. Menatap toko-toko souvenir yang berjejer rapi.

"Nah ini. Makanlah." Aku memberikan pesanannya. Sebuah cheese burger dan milkshake strawberry.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanyanya saat aku menyesap ice cappucino pesananku.

"Tidak. Tidak lapar. Kau makanlah." Dan ia pun kembali menikmati burgernya.

"Sehun apa kau kuliah? Kau seumuran denganku kan?" Tanyanya sambil terus menyantap burgernya.

"Ne. Aku akan masuk kuliah minggu depan sama sepertimu." Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu kau kuliah dimana?" Dia mengunyah burgernya lagi.

"Di Seoul International University jurusan Business Management." Jawabku dan membuatnya langsung tersedak. Aku bingung dengannya.

"Uhuk uhuk..." dia terbatuk dan segera menyeruput minumannya.

"Perlahan-lahan saja makannya. Jangan terburu-buru." Aku kembali mengingatkannya. Sempat khawatir juga padanya.

"Berarti kita kuliah di tempat yang sama dan masuk jurusan yang sama. Aku tidak menyangka." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sehabis ini kau ingin kemana?" Aku mencoba bertanya kembali padanya tempat mana yang akan dikunjungi setelah ini. Dan diapun menunjuk ke tempat souvenir di sebrang kedai ini.

"Ke sana? Baiklah..." seharusnya aku tahu kemana lagi dia akan pergi jika bukan kesana. Dasar yeoja.

SKIP

Aku dan Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko souvenir. Seperti toko souvenir kebanyakan, disini banyak terdapat berbagai pernak-pernik dan kebanyak darinya dikhususkan bagi para yeoja. Pernak-pernik disini kebanyakan berwarna pink. Aku melihat mata Luhan tampak berbinar-binar saat melihat sekumpulan pernak-pernik bergambar seekor kucing putih berpita. Aku hanya mengamati dirinya saja yang sangat terlihat gembira sekaligus bingung memilih pernak-pernik itu.  
"Sehun mana yang lebih bagus?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menunjukkan 2 buah tas bergambar kucing berpita itu.

"Mungkin yang ini." Jawabku asal saja. Karena menurutku keduanya nampak biasa saja.

"Baiklah aku akan membeli tas ini." Luhan pun segera menuju ke kasir dan membayar tas itu. Akupun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saja.

Kini kami sudah berada di toko kedua. Disini toko pakaian. Banyak terdapat berbagai macam pakaian khas Lotte World. Aku mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam toko ini.

"Nah sepertinya ini cocok untukmu." Luhan mempaskan sebuah kaos berwarna biru dengan tulisan Have Fun With Us ke badanku. Aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Mwo? Tidak perlu." Tolakku. Namun seketika ia menatapku tajam. Dari tatapannya aku tahu jika ia tidal suka alu menolak pemberiannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Jawabku akhirnya dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kasir.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Berkeliling Lotte World memang menguras begitu banyak tenaga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45 KST. 15 menit lagi menjelang pertunjukkan kembang api. Aku bingung mau mengajaknya bagaimana.

"Sehun... Bisakah kita melihat pertunjukan kembang api? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." BINGO! Belum aku mengajaknya dia sudah mengajakku lebih dulu.

"Ayo. Kajja kita lihat!" Refleks aku segera menarik tangannya dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku sudah membawa tas belanjaan.

"Maaf bisa minta tiketnya..." ucap seorang pegawai di pintu masuk pertunjukan kembang api itu. Aku pun menyerahkan dua buah tiket yang aku dapatkan tadi.

"Mari silakan masuk. Tempat VIP." Ucap pegawai itu kepada pegawai lainnya yang ada di dalam.

Kami diantarkan kesebuah tempat sesuai yang tertera di dalam tiket itu. Dan disinilah kami. Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan dekat dengan kembang api-kembang api yang siap dinyalakan. Kami juga melihat beberapa pasangan saling bercengkarama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku melirik ke arah Luhan dan sepertinya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Aku merasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Omo aku baru sadar jika sedaritadi kami bergandengan.

"Ah mianhae..." Aku segera melepaskan tautan tanganku ditangannya. Karena refleks tadi aku langsung menggandeng tangannya.

"Ah ne, gwenchana." Jawabnya sedikit canggung. Aku pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal karena merasa canggung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket itu?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya dia sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan tiket itu.

"Oh aku diberi oleh seorang pegawai dikedai yang kita hampiri tadi." Jawabku dan dia pun mengangguk mengerti.

1... 2... 3...

Duarrr Duarrr

Kembang api itu sudah dinyalakan dan kini sedang meledak-ledak dilangit mewarnai langit yang gelap itu. Aku melihat ke arah Luhan yang serius melihat kembang api itu. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai kembang api. Ia selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Aku pum jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hatchi..." Luhan bersin. Aku melihatnya dan benar saja dia lupa mengenakan syal. Aku segera melepaskan syal hitamku.

"Kau lupa memakai syalmu? Pakai ini..." aku segera melilitkan syalku di lehernya demi mengurangi rasa dingin. Aku melirik wajahnya dan mendapati wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dasar yeoja yang polos.

"Wajahmu merah..." sontak dia segera menutupi wajahnya saat aku berkata seperri itu. Aku hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Hei lihat... Kembang apinya indah..."Aku pun segera mengganti topik aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu dan benar saja kini ia sudah kembali melihat ke langit.

SKIP

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di apartment kami. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerang kami. Baru saja aku akan masuk ke apartment Luhan tapi Luhan sudah mencegahnya. Ia memintaku untuk segera beristirahat saja di apartmentku. Dia memang baik hati dan aku pun menuruti permintaannya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku malas untuk mandi. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah dan sulit untuk digerakkan lagi.

Drrttt Drtt Drrttt

Ponselku bergetar. Aku sempat mengira Luhan menelponku untuk meminta bantuan sesuatu namun ternyata bukan.

"Yeobseoyo? Eommo? Wae?"

-Eomma hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimana kabarmu?-

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Aku juga sudah memiliki pekerjaab sekarang."

-Kau sudah bekerja? Bekerja dimana?-

Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jika aku jawab aku bekerja sebagai bodyguard, eomma pasti akan menyuruhku segera berhenti. Terpaksa aku harus berbohong.

"Hmm aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, eomma." Mian, eomma aku harus berbohong.

-Benarkah? Baguslah. Bagaimana masalah gaji nya?-

"Lumayan besar kok. Lagipula aku juga mendapat banyak fasilitas dari perusahaan itu." Kalau ini memang benar. Tuan Xi menyediakan berbagai fasilitas juga untukku.

-Walau kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan, jangan lupakan kuliahmu juga ya. Eomma tidak mau mendengar jika kuliahmu jadi berantakan. Sejak awal kan eomma tidak mengijinkanmu bekerja. Memang kurang cukup apa uang yang appa dan eomma berikan?-

Lagi-lagi masalah ini. Aku sudah malas membahas masalah ini. Fuhh

"Ne, eomma. Aku yakin pekerjaanku tidak akan mengganggu kuliahku. Eomma dan appa juga jangan khawatir aku bisa menjaga diriku."

-Ne, eomma percaya padamu. Baiklah mungkin kau lelah. Istirahatlah. Bye...-

Haaa akhirnya eomma menutup teleponnya juga. Mianhae lagi eomma aku tidak jujur pada eomma. Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma dan appa khawatir dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Aku lelah. Mungkin aku akan mandi dulu dan kemudian tidur.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Hari ini pun tiba hari dimana aku bisa kuliah. Ya aku memang sudah menanti hari ini. Dan sayangnya aku sedikit kesiangan hari ini. Aku khawatie bagaimana jika Luhan lama menungguku? Aihh aku segera mengambil tas ranselku dan mengenakan kacamataku dan keluar dari apartmentku.

CKLEK

Aku melihatnya dan ia juga sama baru keluar dari apartmentnya. Untung saja. Aku takut dia marah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Dia menatapku. Entah tatapan apa itu. Aku tidak tahu.

"Ne. Kajja kita berangkat." Diapun langsung berhamburan keluar. Sepertinya dia sangat semangat sekali hari ini.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Awas nanti kau terjatuh jika berlari-lari seperti itu." Aku terus mengingatkannya agar tidak berlari-lari namun nampaknya dia cuek saja dan malah memepercepat langkahnya.

Brukk

Yang aku takutkan benar kan. Dia terjatuh. Dia meringis. Dan bisa dipastikan bokongnya sakit. Tentu saja. Dia terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai. Aku melirik seorang ajushi yang nampaknya seorang petugas laundry.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Hati-hati. Sini aku bantu." Aku mengulurkan tanganku bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Dia terus mengusap-usap bokongnya dan sepertinya sakit sekali.

"Mianhae... Luhan memang sedikit ceroboh." Aku meminta maaf kepada ahjushi petugas laundry itu. Luhan segera melirikku.

"Yak! Aku tidak ceroboh! Ahjushi ini saja yang berjalan tidak lihat-lihat!" Teriaknya sambil mempoutkan bibir. Sepertinya ia kesal. Mungkin ia merasa tidak salah. Padahal dia itu ceroboh sekali.

"Mian saya yang salah. Saya ceroboh hingga membuat nona terjatuh. Maaf..." ucap ahjushi itu sopan. Namun Luhan malah mengacuhkannya. Ckckck

"Tidak. Anda tidak bersalah. Maaf..." aku kembali meminta maaf atas nama Luhan. Dan tadahh Luhan benar-benar kesal.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih saja menyalahkanku?" Teriaknya amat kesal. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya tanda. Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia juga salah?

"Aishh terserahlah!" Dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku dengan ahjushi itu.

"Sekali lagi maad ahjushi..." aku membungkukkan badanku dan berjalan menyusul Luhan.

"Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa malah menyalahkanku! Mengataiku ceroboh! Jelas-jelas ahjushi itu yang salah karena telah menabrakku! Hihhh!" Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas sikapnya itu.

"Jagalah ucapanmu. Berbicaralah yang sopan padanya. Kau itu tahu sopan santun sedikit tidak, sih?" Tegurku. Namun teguranku sepertinya justru membuatnya semakin marah.

Luhan terua saja berjalan hingga masuk ke mobil. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan jika ia sangatlah marah. Aku juga jadi merasa bersalah juga. Haa sudahlah mungkin ia tidak akan lama marah seperti ini. Aku pun mulai menjalankan mobil dan menuju ke kampus.

SKIP

Akhirnya kami tiba di kampus. Aku segera memarkirkan mobil diparkiran yang tersedia sedangkan Luham sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kampus. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, akupun menyusulnya masuk ke kelas kami. Ya kami memang sekelas. 1 jurusan yang sama.  
Aku melihatnya duduk di kursi baris kedua. Sebenarnya akupun mau duduk di baris kedua disampingnya namun seorang namja berkulit tan yang aku kenal melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menyuruhku duduk disampingnya dibarisan ketiga.

"Hei Mija!" sapanya dan akupun menepuk bahu namja tan itu.

"Ya kkamjong!"

"Duduklah disini. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak kelulusan. Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya. Ya kami memang sudah lama berteman dan juga sudah lama tidak bertemu semenjak kelulusan kami.

"Yak! Bukannya kau sendiri yang sibuk dengan pacarmu, eoh?" Cibirku dan Kai, temanku itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Hehe mian... Oh iya aku dengar kau sudah melepas semua fasilitas dari orangtuamu ya? Kau juga sudah tidak tinggal dengan mereka. Mobil, kartu kredit juga sudah kau..."

Sh*t! Kkamjong! Janhan bongkar rahasiaku! Ck anggap saja kita baru saling kenal dan kau mengenalku yang sekarang. Namja biasa. Seorang namja biasa bukan namja yang bergelimang harta orangtua.

"Sttt jangan bahas hal itu disini! Haram hukumnya!" Aku menghentikan omongannya yang sudah hampir membuka semua identitasku, kehidupanku. Haaa...

"Heheh mianhae... Lagipula untuk apa kau menutup identitasmu sih? Hingga mau-maunya kau susah payah bekerja seperti ini. Eh iya btw kau sudah bekerja dimana?" BINGO! Lagi-lagi Kai memang cerewet. Selalu ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku... Stt jangan bilang-bilang pada siapapun ya... Apalagi sampai mengadukannya kepada orang tuaku." Aku mulai memperingatkannya. Aku takut rahasia ini akan bocor.

"Arra... arra... memang kau bekerja dimana?"

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai bodyguard." Ucapku sambil sedikit berbisik.

"MWO? BODY-" Aku segera mendekap mulutnya. Really Kai sungguh menyebalkan! Beberapa mahasiswa yang ada diruanhan itu segera melirik ke arah kami berdua. Oh Kai...

"Bisa diam tidak? Jangan teriak-teriak bisa?" Ucapku ketus sambil melepaskan dekapan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Hehehe mianhae... hanya refleks." Wajahnya jadi sok polos serasa tidak bersalah. Ya terserahlah. Yang penting aku bisa cukup tenang sekarang.

"Ne, ne, ne. Pokoknya kau diam. Jangan pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Kalau tidak, lihat saja nanti!" Ancamku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku.

"Hehehe tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok." Ya aku berharap ucapannya benar.

Tidak lama datanglah dosen kami. Beberapa mahasiswa yang masih asik mengobrol dan berdiri segera berlari ke kursi mereka. Wajah dosen kami memang sedikit err seram. Dan waktu belajar pun dimulai.

SKIP

Setelah berjam-jam mengikuti kelas, akhirnya selesai juga. Lelah seharian harus berpikir seperti ini. Aku memasukan kembali buku-buku yang aku bawa ke dalam ransel milikku. Kai sudah berhambur keluar sepertinya pacarnya sudah menunggunya. Bicara soal pacar, jujur aku belum pernah yang namanya pacaran. Mungkin hanya sebatas suka tidak lebih. Sempat sih terpikir olehku untuk memiliki seorang pacar. Tapi who knows lah. Sekarang aku mau memfokuskan diri dulu dengan kuliah dan bekerja. Aku melihat Luhan masih saja diam dikursinya. Dari gelagatnya aku tahu lasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih belum mau pulang?" Seketika dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung.

"Hmm... Aku lelah. Malah tugasnya banyak. Haa melelahkan juga menjadi seorang mahasiswi." Keluhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Moodnya memang cepat berubah padahal diawal kelas dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padaku.

"Tidak akan melelahkan jika kau menjalaninya dengan santai. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti bisa stress loh..." dia nampak berpikir.

"Iya sih. Kajja! Aku mau pulang!" Luhan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas itu. Akupun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara kami. Canggung. Mungkin itu yang kami rasakan. Entah kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi lagi.

"Hmm Luhan mianhae..." dia tampak bingung dengan permintaan maafku.

"Wae?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Untuk kejadian pagi tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu."

Dia terdiam. Aku malah mengingatkannya lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana jika ia tersinggung lagi? Marah lagi? Ya pabbo Sehun kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Oh tidak apa. Aku sadar aku juga salah. Aku memang ceroboh dan egois. Tidak mau disalahkan. Dan aku malah marah padamu. Mian..." fiuh~ aku mengira dia akan tersinggung dan marah lagi padaku.

"Gwenchana. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya." Refleks aku malah mengacak rambutnya yang hari ini diurainya dan membuat dirinya nampak lebih cantik.

"Ah mianhae..." ucapku merasa bersalah juga sih. Habis dia membuatku gemas karena keimutannya.

"Sehun! Boleh kita mampir sebentar disuatu tempat?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu jika Luhan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena tadi dia bilang dia ingin segera pulang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke itu. Kedai bubble tea waktu itu. Yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Aku jadi ingin meminum bubble tea lagi." Aku ingat. Aku memang sempat mengajaknya ke kedai bubble tea langgananku.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya. Sudah malam. Kau kan masih harus mengerjakan tugas juga." Sebenarnya itu lebih aku tujukan untukku sih. Tugas yang diberikan hari ini memang cukup banyak.

"Kau juga. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mendapat tugas. Baiklah aku janji tidak akan lama." Aku tersenyum sendiri karena ia tahu pikiranku.

Tidak lama akhirnya kamipun sampai di kedai bubble tea langgananku. Cukup ramai dan banyak orang yang mengantri. Aku memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan kedai itu.

"Taro bubble tea kan? Tunggulah disini." Aku keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju ke counter untuk ikut mengantri. Yang aku tahu Taro adalah rasa favorit Luhan.

Antriannya cukup panjang. Banyak aku lihat pasangan kekasih datang di kedai ini. Sepertinya mereka kencan. Wah asik ya... Ya apa-apaan aku ini! Sudahlah jauhkan pikiran seperti ini Oh Sehun! Akhirnya sampai juga giliranku untuk memesan.

"1 Taro bubble tea dan 1 Choco bubble tea." Pegawai itu segera membuatkan pesananku. Tidak lama pesanan itupun jadi.

"Semuanya 1.000 won" aku pun membayarnya dan segera kembali menuju ke mobil tempat Luhan berada.

Aku melihat dirinya sedang memandangi taman di sekitar kedai ini. Aku akui pemandangan di taman saat malam hari ini memang indah. Banyak lampu warna-warni yang sengaja dipasang di taman ini dan membuat suasananya menjadi romantis. Maka tidak heran banyak pasangan yang datang kesini. Aku memberikan bubble tea pesanan Luhan.

"Gomawo..." dia mulai menyesap bubble tea favoritnya. Begitupun aku.

"Sehun apa kau memiliki pacar?" Pertanyaannya itu sontak membuatku tersedak. Sungguh. Aku sangat terkejut.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku dan sepertinya Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ahh mianhae Sehun... Aku hmm anggap saja aku tidak bertanya..." dia mulai memalingkan wajahnya menghadap taman lagi.

"Haa memang kenapa kalau aku punya pacar?" Tanyaku sontak membuatnya kembali menatapku. Wajahnya tampak shock. Kenapa dengannya?

"Hmm apa dia tau kau bekerja sebagai bodyguardku? Apa pacarmu itu tidak cemburu?" Hahaha lucu. Dia benar-benar lucu dan polos. Percaya saja dengan ucapanku.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabku jujur. Dan aku melihat dirinya tersenyum. Manis. Hanya satu kata yang aku pikirkan saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tidak punya pacar? Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi dia bertanya hal-hal yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting juga.

"Ya karena aku masih belum menemukan jodohku. Wae? Kau sendiri? Apa pacarmu tidak cemburu jika..."

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Potongnya dan berteriak lantang. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dia memang polos. Yeoja yang polos.

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa? Apa lucu?" Aku mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lihatlah wajahnya benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Aneh saja. Masa yeoja secantikmu belum punya pacar hahaha..." apa yang aku katakan tadi? Oh Sehun? Ada apa denganmu?

"Apa?" Tanyanya meminta pengulangan. Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang rasanya tidak gatal bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ahh bu-bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja tadi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Jawabku seadanya. Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku. Malu rasanya.

Ya Oh Sehun! Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Ingat dia ini yeoja yang jadi bossmu. Dan aku hanyalah bodyguardnya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Ahh entahlah aku bingung! Dan kenapa dadaku sekarang malah jadi deg-degan seperti ini?

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Akupun mencoba melepaskan kecanggungan itu. Dan Luhan pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

SKIP

Luhan mengajakku ke apartmentnya. Dia bilang akan menyiapkan makan malam dan mengajakku makan malam bersama. Dan lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian berapa kalinya Luhan memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Aku tahu Luhan memang hanya bisa memasak ini. Namun walau harus memakan menu yang sama-sama terus, aku tidak pernah menolak. Karena nasi goreng buatannya sangat enak. Aku menyukainya

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyanya saat aku menyuapkan sesendok pertama ke dalam mulutku.

"Mashita... Tapi lain kali kau juga harus memasak masakan lain ya hahaha..." candaku membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia merasa tersindir deh.

"Mian... Mian... Sudah kita makan dan setelahnya kita kerjakan tugas kita." Dia pun mengangguk dan menikmati nasi goreng buatannya juga.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, aku dan Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah apartmentnya. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas kami yang banyak itu. Aku sih mengerjakan soal itu dengan santai. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia nampak sedikit kesulitan.

"Wae? Ada kesulitan? Mana? Biar aku bantu." Aku mulai menawarkan bantuan. Alu kasihan melihatnya yang kesulitan.

"Yang ini. Maksudnya apa?" Dia menunjuk ke sebuah soal yang tidak dia mengerti. Akupun segera menjelaskannya dengan perlahan-lahan sampai dia bisa memahaminya.

"Oh jadi begitu... Gomawo..." dia terlihat senang. Akupun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dan kamipun mengerjakan tugas kami kembali.

"Hmm Sehun... Kalau boleh tahu, dimana orangtuamu tinggal? Apa mereka tahu kau bekerja disini?" Tanyanya dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Akh masalah itu. Orangtuaku tinggal di desa. Aku tinggal di Seoul karena ingin mencari pekerjaan dan kuliah. Dan tentu saja kuliahnya aku bayar pakai penghasilanku. Orangtuaku tahu kok aku bekerja disini." Aku sedikit bingung juga harus menjawab apa. Kan tidak mungkin aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang keluargaku.

"Sebelumnya kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Lagi-lagi dia bertanya. Dan pertanyaannya itu sukses membuatku mati kutu.

"Bekerja sebagai pelayan bahkan supir pengantar barang juga pernah." Aku asal jawab saja. Dan sepertinya dia percaya karena dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi bodyguard?" Dan ini dia! Sip! Aku jadi tambah bingung ingin jawab apa.

"Hmm untuk itu... Karena aku tidak tahu harus bekerja sebagai apalagi. Jadi aku menerima pekerjaan ini. Kesempatan kan tidak datang dua kali."

Boleh dibilang ini memang jujur. Karena benarkan aku menerima pekerjaan ini karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Semua lamaran pekerjaanku ditolak dan hanya pekerjaan seperti ini yang menghampiriku. Kesempatan kan tidak datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Luhan jadi terdiam. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sedikit murung. Ada apa dengannya? Merasa kurang puas dengan jawabanku? Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Oh jadi begitu... Haaa tugasnya masih banyak. Aku lelah." Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Sepertinya dia kelelahan berpikir mungkin.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum? Tunggulah." Tawarku sambil berjalan menuju ke dapurnya.

"Kenapa ya jika ada disampingmu perasaan itu datang lagi? Terasa sangat nyaman dan damai." Aku sempat mendengar dirinya berbicara seperti itu meski tidak terlalu jelas karena kau berbicara dengan volume kecil. Namun cukup membuat jantungku deg-degan.

"Ini untukmu." Ku sodorkan segelas air minun untuknya.

"Gomawo..." dia tersenyum dan meminum air itu. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai.

"Jika sudah merasa baikkan, cepat selesaikan tugasmu." Aku mengerjakan tugasku kembali.

Aku meliriknya sedikit dan melihat sepertinya ia memperhatikanku. Lebih tepatnya seperti melamun. Kagum akan ketampananku kah? Hahaha kau terlalu percaya diri Sehun! Hahaha...

"Kagum dengan wajahku, hmm?" Tanyaku membuatnya jadi gugup.

"Mwo? A-akh tidak kok." Wajahnya tampak malu-malu dan sungguh wajahnya membuatku gemas.

"Jinjja? Sejak tadi kau terus memperhatikanku." Candaku.

"Itu hmm itu..." dia terlihat begitu gugup. Mungkin memang benar dia sedaritadi melihatku. Berharap sedikit tidak apa kan?

"Aku hanya bercanda kok hahaha..." aku hanya tertawa. Tidak tega melihatnya serba salah seperti itu.

Setelahnya dia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Kini tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara kami. Kami sibuk dengan tugas dan mungkin pikiran kami masing-masing. Sesekali aku meliriknya yang sedang serius. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul. Rasa ingin melindungi, menjaga dan memilikinya. Memiliki yeoja cantik dihadapanku ini. Menjadikannya milikku satu-satunya. Ya Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

"Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga tugasku. Hoamm..." aku melihatnya menguap. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok pagi kita kan harus kuliah. Aku mau kembali ke apartmentku. Bye. Selamat tidur." Pamitku dan segera keluar dari apartment Luhan. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya terlalu lama. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam dan akupun sudah lelah.

Kubuka pintu apartmentku dan segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar. Meletakkan bukuku sembarang dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Lelah. Sungguh lelah dan aku ingin istirahat.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku rasa sudah pagi dan sudah waktunya aku untuk bangun. Akh sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk. Namun karena harus kuliah, aku harus bangun deh. Saat aku lihat jam dinding, seketika aku langsung shock. Bayangkan saja sekarang sudah jam 08.30 sedangkan aku ada kelas jam 09.00! Otteokhae? Bagaimana ini? Kok Luhan tidak mencoba membangunkanku ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga kesiangan? Ah sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu.

10 menit kemudian aku sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan menuju apartment Luhan. Tanpa sarapan karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Lu? Kau sudah siap?" Aku tidak melihat Luhan di apartmentnya. Kemana dia?

"Ne, ne, ne aku sudah siap... Aigoo aku lupa mengambil mantel. Tunggu-tunggu.." Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia juga kesiangan pagi ini.

"Nah kajja kita berangkat!" Ia segera melesat keluar dan aku pun segera mengikutinya.

CKLEK

Rambutnya masih basah. Kenapa ia tidak mengeringkannya dulu sih? Cuaca juga sedang dingin. Bagaimana jika dia sakit? Ckckck

"Lu, rambutmu... Belum kering..." Aku menunjuk rambutnya nampaknya Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Biarkan. Kajja sudah tidak ada waktu!" Dia segera menarik tanganku agar lebih cepat berangkat. Haa sudahlah. Semoga saja ia tidak sakit.

SKIP

Aku memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasa. Beruntungnya kami belum terlambat ke kampus. Masih banyak mahasiswa sekelas kami yang baru tiba juga. Syukurlah... Aku melirik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mau keluar mobil.

"Tunggu.. Jangan turun dulu." Aku menahannya untuk keluar. Ia bingung menatapku.

"Wae?"

"Berbaliklah." Aku memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Mwo?" Dia masih saja tidak mengerti

"Berbaliklah!" Ulangku dan akhirnya diapun berbalik.

"Waeyo? Kau..."

Aku merapikan rambut panjangnya. Benar-benar masih basah. Rambutnya aku jadikan satu dan menguncirnya ekor kuda. Seperti ini lebih baik. Rambutnya yang basah jadi tidak begitu terlihat berantakan.

"Nah sudah. Rambutmu basah. Jangan diurai seperti itu. Nah pakai topiku jika kau mau." Aku menawarkan topi hitam rajutku untuknya. Namun sepertinya ia menolak.

"Hah? Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Kajja kita harus cepat!" Benarkan? Dia menolaknya. Yasudahlah. Akupun keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju ke kelas.

SKIP

Akhirnya kelas hari ini selesai. 3 jam saja dan tidak terlalu terasa. Aku rasakan perutku bergejolak. Lapar. Ya aku memang belum sarapan tadi pagi. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan mengajak Luhan ke kantin. Kai sudah pulang duluan. Dia menjemput pacarnya. Haa mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar.

"Sehun. Kau mau kekantin juga?" Luhan mengajakku yang masih membereskan buku-bukuku.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar ya. Lalu dimana temanmu itu?" Aku tidak melihat yeoja yang biasanya suka mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Ia sudah pulang dengan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Temanmu?"

"Kai? Sama saja. Ia juga sudah buru-buru menjemput kekasihnya. Nah kajja!" Setelah selesai memasukkan bukuku ke tas, aku segera mengajaknya segera ke kantin.

Kami pun keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Namun saat kami baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas, ada seorang namja tinggi yang menghadang langkah kami. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat kebarat-baratan. Aku kira Luhan mengenalnya. Namun sepertinya tidak. Aku pun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Luhan?" Namja itu memanggil Luhan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak tahu siapa namja itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kris err Wu Yi Fan. Kau lupa?" Ucap namja itu. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur.

"Yifan? Kau Yifan? Omo!" Luhan terlihat tidak percaya dan senang. Wajahnya menunjukan senyum bahagia.

"Hai apa kabar?" Namja itu mengacak rambut Luhan. Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"Ya jangan mengacak rambutku!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, nampak sangat lucu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau semakin cantik, Lu." Namja itu mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. Entah kenapa aku merasa jadi aneh. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.

"Ya appo!" Luhan mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi dicubit.

"Lu? Siapa dia? Namja..."

"Ah aniyo... Yifan ehm Kris dia Sehun. Sehun, ini Kris." Luhan memperkenalkanku kepada namja itu.

"Hai.. Wu Yifan. Tapi kau bisa memangilku Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal." Akupun menyambut uluran tangan namja bernama Kris itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Kris menatapku dan menatap Luhan bergantian.

"Kami ingin ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Luhan dan diapun mengangguk. Dan akhirnya kami pergi ke kantin bertiga. Aku hanya terus saja memperhatikan mereka. Karena ya aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

SKIP

"Hahaha kau itu Lu! Jadi Sehun ini adalah body-" Luhan mendekap mulutnya. Aku lagi-lagi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Stt jangan berisik! Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku malu. Ini semua karena baba. Baba dan mama tidak membiarkan aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul dan jadilah..." Luhan malu? Karena aku yang jadi bodyguardnya?

"Jadilah Sehun bekerja sebagai bodyguardmu hahaha... Kau memang selalu dimanjakan ya hahaha..." Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya memasang wajah datarku saja. Tidak mau banyak menanggapi.

"Seharusnya Paman Xi tidak perlu menyiapkan bodyguard untukmu. Kan ada aku. Aku bisa menjagamu, rusa kecil..." Kris mencubit ujung hidung Luhan. Omo! Kenapa dadaku jadi sesak seperti ini sih? Ada apa denganku?

"Hahah tidak apa. Lagipula kau juga sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Kau kan mengambil jurusan dokter. Pasti sangat sulit dan menyibukkan." Jadi namja tinggi itu calon dokter? Tapi dokter kok tingkahnya seperti ini? Ckck

"Tidak kok. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawabnya enteng. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Terlalu percaya diri namja itu.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan Sehun saja yang menjagaku." Aku senang saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini.

"Haha baiklah. Oh tidak! Kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Bye Lu..."

Kris mencium pipi kiri Luhan dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Dan aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Luhan juga nampak hmm gembira? Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Lu... Kau menyukai namja hmm maksudku Kris ya?" Tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"M-mwo? A-aniyo... Hmm hanya saja dulu aku sempat menyukainya."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris saja mendengarkannya. Ternyata benar dan sepertinya sampai sekarang pun Luhan masih menyukai Kris. Lihat saja wajahnya bisa terlihat memerah dan gembira begitu saat bersama Kris. Haha ada apa denganmu Sehun? Kenapa kau memperdulikan kedekatan antara Luhan dengan namja itu? Ini bukan hakmu Oh Sehun. Bukan tugasmu. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Luhan. Hahaha iya Oh Sehun kau hanya perlu menjaga dan melindungi Luhan.

SKIP

Siang ini Luhan berencana akan berbelanja dan aku bertugas untuk menemaninya. Baiklah kebetulan sekali kan hari ini memang kita tidak mempunyai kelas lagi. Dan ini kan memang tugasku juga.  
Aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang besar dan terkenal di Seoul. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka jalan-jalan namun aku tahu sedikit tentang mall karena dulu eomma suka mengajakku -lebih tepatnya memaksa- pergi untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

"Sehun menurutmu bagus yang mana?" Tanya Luhan saat kami sudah tiba di sebuat distro pakaian. Baru sebentar kami disini namun sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang disukainya.

"Dua-duanya bagus untukmu. Kau coba saja dulu." Usulku dan ia pun mengangguk kemudian mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lain dan segera menuju ke kamar pas.

"Taraa bagaimana? Apa yang ini bagus?" Luhan berputar-putar dan menunjukkan sebuah dress berwarna putih dengan renda dan pita yang menghiasi sekitar dada dan bahunya. Membuat Luhan tampak imut.

"Bagus. Coba yang lain saja dulu." Luhan pun kembali ke dalam kamar pas.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Luhan kembali berputar-putar dan menunjukkan sebuah dress bercorak bunga-bunga selutut. Membuat Luhan tampak lebih fresh.

"Ini bagus juga. Yang lain masih ada?" Luhan pun kembali lagi ke dalam kamar pas nya.

5 menit kemudian Luhan kembali keluar dari kamar pas nya dengan sebuah mini dress berwarna merah. Panjangnya selutut dan tanpa lengan membuat Luhan tampak lebih seksi.

"Apa ini terlalu seksi?" Tanya Luhan sedikit malu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya memang terlalu membentuk tubuhnya yang err lumayan seksi.

"Ne. Lebih baik kedua baju yang diawal tadi." Luhan pun mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar pas.

Tidak lama Luhan pun keluar dengan pakaian lamanya. Sebuah kaus dan celana panjang. Haha itu memang style Luhan yang cuek. Cardigan hitamnya pun belum sempat ia kenakan lagi karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi dress yang dicobanya tadi.

"Jadi kau ingin membeli yang mana?" Tanyaku. Luhan tampak masih bingung dengan kedua dress berwarna putih atau yang bermotif bunga-bunga itu.

"Aku juga bingung ingin membeli yang mana. Kau bilang dua-duanya juga bagus." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak membeli dua-duanya saja. Kau suka kan? Dan pasti akan mengenakannya kan?" Usulku dan wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi ceria.

"Benar juga. Baba juga tidak akan marah jika aku membeli 2 dress ini hehe..." Luhan segera membawa kedua dress itu ke kasir. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saja.

Setelah puas berbelanja, Luhan mengajakku untuk segera pulang. Sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan mengelilingi mall besar ini. Aku pun menuruti keinginannya. Di dalam mobil Luhan menyalakan pemanas. Ya mungkin karena suhu udara yang memang sedang dingin. Namun terasa sedikit aneh. Karena biasanya Luhan akan sedikit kegerahan jika menyetel pemanas high. Tapi yasudahlah.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanyaku sambil terus menyetir. Aku melihatnya mengeratkan cardigan yang dikenakannya itu.

"Sedikit. Aku lelah. Aku ingim cepat pulang dan tidur." Jawabnya sambil terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau lelah? Tidur saja. Nanti aku akan bangunkan jika sudah sampai." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak.

"Tidak apa. Tidurlah." Paksaku dan akhirnya ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku lihat wajahnya memang sedikit memucat. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

CKITT

Tidak lama mobil yang aku kendarai sudah sampai di gedung apartment. Aku sedikit tidak tega membangunkan Luhan yang sudah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat tenang saat tertidur.

"Lu? Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Ia mulai membuka mata namun sedetik kemudian memegangi kepalanya.

"Wae? Pusing?" Luhan hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mau aku gendong?" Tawarku namun lagi-lagi Luhan menolaknya. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau ia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantuk. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok." Luhan pun mulai turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartment. Aku membawa barang-barang belanjaan milik Luhan sambil mengawasi terus gerak-gerik Luhan.

Luhan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Ia terus mengeratkan cardigan yang dipakainya itu. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Takut-takut ada sesuatu yang menimpa Luhan. Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan pintu apartment Luhan.

CKLEK

"Lu kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Sungguh aku melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Aku letakkan semua barang-barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau kembalilah. Kau pasti lelah juga." Aku pun mengangguk dan kembali ke apartmentku. Luhan memang tidak bisa dipaksa. Aku kembali dengan perasaan khawatir dan tidak tenang.

Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam apartmentku. Namun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartment Luhan.

CKLEK

Aku tidak melihat Luhan di ruang tengah ataupun dapur. Barang belanjaannya pun masih tergeletak di atas meja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Luhan untuk memastikan keadaannya. Dan apa yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Luhan?"

To Be Continued

Hello ketemu lagi nih dengan author hehe FF author makin gaje ya? Iyah ya? Hahaha mianhae... Author sebenarnya mau buat FF ini jadi oneshoot tapi malah kelabasan. Ini sebenarnya 1 cerita dengan I Love My Bodyguard. Bedanya, kalo di I Love My Bodyguard kan itu dari pandangan dan fokusnya ke Luhan. Kalo ini, lebih ke Sehun nya. Ceritanya masih gaje banget ya? Mian author udah keburu pengen share aja sih huhu tapi author usahain bakal cepet di update chap selanjutnya kok. See you byebye... Review nya jangan lupa ya hehe

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg (Mention for follback^^ Gomawo^^) 


	2. Chapter 2

I Love My Boss2

Title : I Love My Boss

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo official couples and SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* ::::::::::::::

Aku Sehun. Demi belajar hidup mandiri, aku rela melepaskan semua fasilitas yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku lelah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari dan semuanya ditolak. Untunglah saat aku mulai putus asa, ada seseorang yang menawariku pekerjaan. Dan apa pekerjaannya? Seorang bodyguard! Dan aku harus menjaga serta melindungi seorang gadis yang menurutku, manis.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku tidak melihat Luhan di ruang tengah ataupun dapur. Barang belanjaannya pun masih tergeletak di atas meja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Luhan untuk memastikan keadaannya. Dan apa yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Luhan?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Omo tubuhmu panas sekali."

Aku langsung menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku segera menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air dan lap kain. Akhirnya sebaskom air aku dapatkan. Aku segera meletakkan lap kain itu di kening Luhan. Aku juga mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

"Engg..." igau Luhan. Berulang kali aku mengganti kain untuk mengompres itu.

Sudah beberapa jam aku berada di samping Luhan. Untunglah panas nya sudah mulai sedikit menurun karena berulang kali aku mengganti kompresannya. Aku bermaksud untuk membuat bubur untuk makan malam Luhan. Ia butuh makanan yang hangat.

Saat aku selesai menyiapkan bubur, aku melihat Luhan yang berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa.

"Lu? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Duduklah..." aku membantu mengatur bantal ataupun selimut kalau-kalau Luhan membutuhkannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa sakit, bilang saja kau sakit. Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir tau..." entah kenapa aku begitu merasa sangat khawatir. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaanku yang harus melindunginya namun karena perasaan aneh itu.

"Nah makanlah dulu. Baru setelah itu kau minum obat. Ini..." aku memberikan semangkuk bubur yang aku buat tadi kepada Luhan. Namun ia hanya memandangi bubur itu tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Atau mau aku suapi?" Tawarku. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa namun aku sudah mengambil mangkuk itu kembali. Aku akan menyuapinya.

"Fuhh fuhh aa~" aku menyodorkan suapan bubur pertama untuknya. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan hanya memandanginya saja. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dihatiku.

"Makanlah..." paksaku dan diapun memakannya. Tidak masalah jika ia hanya makan sedikit. Yang penting ia sudah makan dan bisa minum obat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Luhan hanya mengangguk saja. Aku pikir rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Luhan menghabiskan bubur buatanku itu tanpa sisa. Berarti buburku memang enak dong? Hahaha... Setelahnya, aku memberikan sebuah pil obat untuk Luhan. Pil berwarna pink obat penurun panas.

"Ini minunlah..." aku menyerahkan pil itu berserta segelas air untuk Luhan.

Glek Glek Glek

"Sudah? Nah kau tidurlah lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jika kau mau susu, ini aku sudah buatkan." Aku meletakkan susu hangat ke atas meja di ruang tengah, dekat sofa.

"Gomawo.." aku melihat Luhan hanya menatap segelas susu begitu saja.

"Atau kau ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu." Tawarku dan aku segera bangkit namun Luhan menarik kembali tanganku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya kok. Duduklah. Kau pasti lelah karena semalaman merawatku." Aku menatap wajahnya. Masih terlihat pucat dan ada sedikit keseganan atau ketidakenakkan di kata-katanya.

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan sudah tugasku untuk melindungi, menjaga serta merawatmu." Jawabku. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum. Tersenyun paksa lebih tepatnya. Entahlah apa karena ia memang sedang sakit atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Sehun seperti apa yeoja yang kau sukai? Selama ini pasti kau pernah kan jatuh cinta?" Tiba-tiba Luhan menanyakan soal itu. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Yeo-yeoja? Yang kusukai? Tidak ada tipe spesial. Asal aku merasa nyaman padanya mungkin aku menyukainya." Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan.

"Mungkin? Apa selama ini kau..." Luhan menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Namun aku mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Apalagi berpacaran. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu dulu." Aku memang belum terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Luhan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya terus menatapku namun sepertinya pikirannya sedang entah berada dimana.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku? Sama saja. Semua namja sepertinya takut mendekatiku hahaha.. Ya kau tahulah siapa baba dan mama. Terkadang aku sedih juga memikirkannya. Harusnya aku sudah merasakan hal yang namanya jatuh cinta ataupun berpacaran. Namun semuanya yah seperti ini saja." Jawabnya panjang lebar dengan senyum paksa yang terkembang diwajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Mungkin jika aku menjadi dirinya juga akan berpikiran sama sepertinya. Bayangkan saja. Dia anak seorang mentri yang terpandang di negara nya. Pasti orang-orang biasa atau namja-namja biasa akan segan mendekatinya. Tapi kemudian pikiranku terarah pada seorang namja.

"Kris? Bukankah kau bilang kau sempat menyukainya?" Lagi-lagi sepertinya aku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hah? Kris? Hmm lupakan saja hehehe..." Luhan terlihat salah tingkah. Jadi apa benar Luhan masih menyukainya hingga sekarang?

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Keadaan Luhan hari ini sudah membaik setelah 1 hari istirahat penuh di apartment. Dan hari ini ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kuliah padahal wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Aku sempat khawatir keadaannya akan memburuk jika ke kampus. Namun ia menyakinkanku jika keadaannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin kuliah. Tenanglah aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Luhan sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan syal dan mantel tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita berangkat." Kami pun akhirnya berangkat juga ke kampus bersama seperti biasa.

Ckitt

Mobil yang kukendarai sudah terparkir di area parkir kampus. Aku masih melirik ke arah Luhan. Apakah ia akan berubah pikiran atau tidak. Bisa saja ia ingin pulang karena masih merasa tidak enak badan.

"Kajja kita masuk. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah..." Luhan tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam gedung kampus sambil mengeratkan mantel dan syal yang dikenakannya.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja ya nanti. Biar aku mudah menjagamu." Ucapku khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Luhan sudah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung kampus. Akupun hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Lu... Kau tidak apa masuk hari ini? Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Baekhyun yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun melirikku. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya karena Luhan yang menceritakannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya." Jawabku. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Luhan yang sedikit keras kepala.

"Sudahlah kajja kita masuk!" Luhan sudah menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

SKIP

Akhirnya kelas hari ini selesai juga. Aku mengajak Luhan untuk ke kantin. Mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Luhan sudah selesai merapikan semua bukunya saat seorang namja tinggi menghampirinya.

"Lu? Apa kau sakit? Kemarin kau tidak ke kampus ya?" Tanya namja tinggi itu yang bernama Kris.

"Ne.. Kemarin kau mencariku?" Tanya Luhan dan aku lagi-lagi harus memperhatikan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ne, tentu saja. Wajahmu masih pucat, Lu. Kenapa kau masuk? Harusnya kau istirahat saja." Kris mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Kau sama saja seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" Jawab Luhan yakin.

"Sehun! Kajja kita ke kantin! Kris apa kau mau ikut?" Luhan menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak. Aku ada kelas. Baiklah jangan terlalu lelah ya. Setelahnya kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Sehun jaga Luhan ya..." kemudian Kris sudah keluar dari kelas kami.

"Kajja Sehun!" Luhan menarik tanganku. Ada perasaan senang ketika Kris tidak bisa ikut kami ke kantin.

"Habiskan buburnya, Lu..." aku membujuk Luhan untuk menghabiskan buburnya.

"Aniyo... Aku tidak mau. Aku bosan harus makan bubur terus." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya jadi nampak lucu.

"Kau baru memakan beberapa sendok. Habiskan lalu setelah ini kau bisa minun obat." Bujukku. Namun Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haa baiklah... Dasar yeoja keras kepala. Ini obatnya. Jika kau lapar, kau bilang padaku ya." Aku menyerah. Aku berikan pil obat untuk Luhan.

SKIP

Aku menyuruh Luhan untuk segera beristirahat di dalam kamarnya. Namun berkali-kali Luhan menolaknya. Ia selalu beralasan bosan. Padahal ia masih belum sehat. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya saat ia sedang asik menonton TV.

"Haa kau ini. Kenapa tidak mau tidur? Kau harus banyak istirahat..." Aku memandangi dirinya yang masih asik menatap layar datar di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan." Keluhnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Diluar juga sedang hujan deras.

GLEP

"KYAAA" Luhan berteriak cukup keras saat lampu di apartment ini tiba-tiba mati.

"Tenanglah.. Tidak apa..." aku mencoba menenangkannya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar.

Gluduk Gluduk Jderrr

Suara guntur mulai terdengar semakin nyaring. Tubuh Luhan terasa semakin bergetar. Aku memeluk tubuhnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Takut... Aku takut gelap. Aku takut petir. Takut... hikss hikss" Luhan mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah... Ada aku disini. Jangan menangis..." aku mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"Takut.. Aku takut Sehun... hikss hikss baba... mama... Aku takut... Hikss" Luhan semakin terisak di dalam pelukanku.

"Shtt tenanglah... Jangan menangis. Sebentar lagi keadaannya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon petugas apartment ini. Tunggulah." Aku pun segera mengambil ponselku dan mencari nomor petugas apartment itu.

"Yeobosaeyo? Maaf saya pemilik apartment nomor 365. Disini semua listrik mati. Apa anda bisa mengirimkan seorang petugas untuk melihatnya? Apa? Oh ada kerusakan. Jadi semua apartment mati listrik? Sampai kapan ini terjadi? Ah baiklah. Terima kasih." Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku celana.

"Kata petugas sedang ada kerusakan jadi sepertinya hari ini memang akan gelap seperti ini." Jelasku pada Luhan yang masih terisak.

"Bagaimana ini? Gelap. Aku tidak suka gelap. Hikss..."

Aku pun bingung. Jika menyewa hotel, sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa. Di luar sedang hujan deras dan jalan raya pun macet karena beberapa jalan tergenang air. Haa menyusahkan sekali. Aku khawatir pada Luhan yang takut gelap. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Baiklah. Akan aku ambilkan lilin. Kau mau disini saja atau mau ikut?" Tawarku padanya.

"Ikut. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Gelap." Isaknya lagi.

"Ne, ne, ne... Pegang aku ya. Hati-hati jalannya." Aku pun mulai berjalan bersama Luham menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil lilin di bantu dengan sedikit penerangan dari ponsel milikku.

"Aduh..." Aku menahan tubuh Luhan yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kaki meja.

"Hati-hati... Perlahan saja jalannya..." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan terus menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Nah ini lilinnya. Lalu dimana korek apinya ya? Hmm nah ini dia..." aku pun mulai menyalakan lilin itu. Luhan terlihat sedikit gembira. Apartmentnya jadi terlihat lebih sedikit terang.

"Aku letakan di ruang tengah saja ya..." aku membawa lilin itu ke meja di ruang tengah.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

"Sampai kapan ya akan seperti ini?" Tanya nya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk. Wajar saja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST. Semua masih begitu-begitu saja. Hujan yang masih turun deras dan listrik di apartment masih saja mati.

"Hoam..." aku melihat Luhan menguap dan membiarkan dirinya tetap terjaga.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah... Aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih belum mengantuk kok." Elaknya.

"Ya sudah bersandar disini saja." Aku menepuk-nepuk bahuku untuk menawarkan dirinya agar menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih belum mengantuk kok." Elaknya lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ya Sehun apa yang kau..."

"Sudah diamlah. Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah.."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat! Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah..." perintahku lagi. Dan akhirnya ia pun menuruti perintahku.

"Sehun... Bisa nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Pintanya.

"Mwo? Aku? Nyanyi? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi..." elakku. Sungguh aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menyanyi.

"Jebal... Aku mohon. Menyanyilah... Please..." Luhan memohon-mohon kepadaku.

"Haa baiklah..." akupun menyerah dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

'Naega nungama gidohan i sungani geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum...'

Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Baby. Lagu yang aku sukai. Aku melirik Luhan dan ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya padaku. Aku tersenyum melihat ketenangan di wajahnya yang sudah tertidur.

'Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkom haetdeon Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge geudaeman bomyeo...'

"Jaljayo Lu..." ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuh Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa dan mengambil selimut yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku duduk di atas karpet dan menyandarkan punggungku di sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Aku kan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian disini di ruangan yang gelap. Dan aku pun masuk ke dalam alam mimpi indahku...

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Tanpa terasa sudah beberapa bulan ini aku bekerja sebagai bodyguard Luhan. Banyak yang aku alami bersama dengan Luhan. Dan akupun bisa lebih mengenal dan memahami sifatnya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan namun juga menggemaskan.

"Sehun? Pulang nanti kau pulanh sendiri tidak apa kan? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kris." Ucapnya membuat hatiku sedikit merasa hmm entahlah aku tidak begitu bisa menafsirkannya.

"Oh baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya." Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku lalu kembali lagi ke kursinya.

"Stt stt waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang baru saja datang.

"Aniyo... Gwenchana..." elakku.

"Apa semua ini karena Luhan?" Tebaknya.

"Iya kan? Pasti karena dia. Wae? Dia pergi dengan namja lain?" Tebaknya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saja.

"Ckck makanya aku kan sudah bilang. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Tapi kau masih saja memendamnya ckck..."

Apa sih yang dikatakan Kai? Memendam apa? Aku? Kenapa? Dia itu aneh sekali. Luhan itu bossku. Boss yang harus aku lindungi dan aku jaga karena itulah aku merasa sedikit khawatir jika ia pergi dengan orang lain. Ya aku merasa khawatir. Sangat khawatir sehingga berat rasanya mengijinkan ia pergi dengan namja lain. Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun? Biarlah Luhan ingin pergi dengan siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun! Tapi kenapa perasaan itu muncul saat seperti ini?

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau melamun kan... Kau memikirkan dia kan? Jujur saja pada perasaanmu jika kau itu sebenarnya menyukainya." Teriak Kai tanpa memperdulikan mahasiswa lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Yak Kkamjong! Kau ini apa-apaan sih berisik sekali!" Ucapku sambil membekap mulutnya. Kai itu memang berisik sekali!

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau harus menutupinya? Sudahlah biar ia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba ia malah sudah akan jadi milik orang lain." Ucap Kai. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saja. Sungguh aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kai ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih. Sudahlah..." balasku acuh sementara Kai hanya bisa mendumel saja.

SKIP

"Ya kusut sekali sih wajahmu itu!" Ledek Kai saat kami baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Biasa saja tuh. Matamu saja yang sedang tidak beres."

"Loh, loh, loh... Jelas-jelas wajahmu memang terlihat benar-benar kusut begitu."

"Diamlah Kkamjong! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sana pergilah dengan yeojachingumu itu!" Aku sungguh sedang tidak mood sekarang.

"Yak kau lupa? Kyungsoo kan masih belum kuliah. Dia masih di dalam perjalanan kembali ke sini." Kai kembali mengingatkan.

Aku lupa. Padahal kemarin Kai sudah cerita padaku jika Kyungsoo memang sedang berada di China untuk menjemput sepupunya yang akan pindah dan kuliah di Seoul.

"Nah karena aku juga sedang bosan, bagaimana jika kita pergi?" Tawar Kai.

"Malas. Aku sedang malas jalan-jalan sekarang. Aku ingin pulang dan istirahat." Balasku. Moodku memang sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Ayolah... Sekali-kali kita pergi." Ajak Kai lagi.

"Aishh baiklah... Jangan lama-lama ya!"

"Sip... Tapi pakai mobilmu saja ya. Mobilku kan sedang masuk bengkel tadi pagi."

Ya tadi pagi Kai menceritakan jika mobilnya terpaksa harus masuk bengkel karena tidak sengaja menabrak tembok pembatas di lapangan parkir kampus. Kai memang ceroboh sejak aku mengenalnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku mendengar mobil miliknya masuk bengkel karena menabrak sesuatu.

"Lebih baik lain kali kau tidak perlu membeli mobil jika tahu akan masuk bengkel terus. Ubah sifat cerobohmu itu dulu." Sindirku namun Kai hanya memasang wajah polos seolah tanpa dosa.

Tringg

Suara pintu lift terbuka. Kini aku dan Kai sudah menginjakkan kaki di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar di Seoul. Banyak siswa-siswi SMA bahkan mahasiswa yang hilir mudik di mall itu.

"Main billiard yuk." Ajak Kai.

"Malas. Tidak selera." Balasku. Sejak dulu aku memang tidak suka main billiard. Aku pikir main seperti itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang, tenaga dan waktu saja.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahuku tanda tidak tahu.

"Temani aku beli kado saja ya untuk Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi kan Natal." Ajaknya lagi.

Aku baru sadar. Sudah memasuki bulan Desember dan musim dingin dan sebentar lagi Natal. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Huaa appa dan eomma pasti menyuruhku untuk merayakan Natal bersama mereka. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?

"Yak! Kenapa melamun? Temani aku beli kado Natal ya..." ajak Kai sekali lagi.

"Ne, ne, ne aku temani. Mungkin aku juga akan membeli sesuatu." Balasku.

Dan kami pun mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang bernuansa Natal. Seluruh toko itu sudah dipenuhi beragam pernak-pernik khas Natal. Aku mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling toko mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan sebagai kado Natal.

Saat sedang asik berkeliling, aku menemukan sebuah kalung perak cantik di salah satu meja etalase di toko itu. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk rusa. Saat melihat kalung itu aku jadi memikirkan Luhan.

"Apa aku berikan ini saja untuk kado Natalnya?" Aku masih terus memperhatikan kalung itu.

"Hei Sehun! Sedang apa kau disini?" Kai mengagetkanku yang sedang asik memperhatikan kalung perak itu.

"Lihat-lihat. Kan tadi aku bilang aku juga ingin lihat-lihat."

"Hehehe nah menurutmu apa ya yang harus aku berikan untuk Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang pacarnya siapa sih? Kau kan? Kau yang harusnya lebih tahu." Balasku. Kai ini memang terkadang rada aneh juga.

"Dia itu suka sekali masak. Hmm aku belikan apa ya?" Kai nampak berpikir.

"Belikan saja ia peralatan memasak." Usulku asal.

"Boleh juga idemu. Kajja temani aku lihat-lihat panci dan teman-temannya!" Kai segera menarik tanganku dan mengajakku menuju ke toko lain. Toko peralatan rumah tangga.

"Nah ini dia... Banyak juga ya peralatan memasak itu sebenarnya. Ckckck " Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau saja yang baru tahu. Biasanya yang memasak pembantumu sih." Sindirku.

"Hehehe... Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Aku bayar semua ini dulu ya..." Kai segera membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir. Sementara aku menunggunya di luar toko.

"Lalu kau ingin beli apa untuk Luhan?" Tanya Kai setelah selesai membayar belanjaannya.

"Molla. Aku belum tahu." Jawabku jujur.

"Mau kembali ke toko tadi? Sepertinya tadi kau ingin membeli sesuatu juga kan disana?" Usul Kai sambil sibuk memeriksa kelengkapan belanjaannya.

"Ne. Kembali ke sana sebentar ya..." aku dan Kai pun kembali ke toko tadi.

"Permisi aku ingin membeli kalung ini..." aku menunjuk kalung perak berliontin rusa pada seorang pegawai toko itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kalung ini kalung spesial dan harus dipesan dulu..."

"Dipesan? Berapa lama jadinya?" Tanyaku pada pegawai itu. Natal tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

"Sekitar 1 mingguan. Dan anda juga bisa menambahkan ukiran nama di kalung ini jika ada memesannya."

"1 minggu? Hmm..."

"Sudah pesan saja..." bujuk Kai.

"Baiklah saya akan pesan kalung ini." Jawabku akhirnya dan pegawai toko itu menyerahkan selembar form pemesanan padaku.

"Terima kasih atas pemesanannya..." ucap pegawai toko itu setelah aku memberikan form dan membayar kalung itu.

"Yak Sehun kita ke toko es krim itu sebentat yuk!" Kai menunjuk sebuah toko es krim yang cukup ramai yang ada di dalam mall itu.

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Aku memesan secup ice cream mix choco sementara Kai memesan ice cream mocapucinno. Kami duduk di dekat kaca toko sambil menunggu pesanan ice cream kami datang.

"Natal nanti kau berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuamu kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Molla. Aku belum tahu." Jawabku singkat.

"Loh kok begitu? Bukankah setiap tahun kau memang diwajibkan merayakan Natal bersama keluargamu? Jika tahun ini kau tidak merayakannya, pasti kedua orangtuamu akan marah dan aku juga yang akan kena. Mereka pasti menanyakanmu padaku."

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya. Jika Natal nanti Luhan akan rayakan di China, otomatis aku bisa merayakan Natal bersama keluargaku. Tapi aku kan belum tahu... Lagipula jika aku merayakan Natal bersama keluargaku, mereka pasti akan membahas masalah itu."

"Ajak saja Luhan merayakan Natal bersama keluargamu. Siapa tahu mereka suka dengannya dan masalah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenalkanlah Luhan sebagai pacarmu pada kedua orangtuamu hahaha..."

"Yak! Lagipula mereka pasti tidak akan mengubah keputusan mereka. Kau tahu kan..."

"Apa? Lagipula masa sih kau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah perjodohan itu? Jadi kau hanya bisa pasrah saja mau dijodohkan? Haa payah kau!"

"Yak mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucapku pasrah.

Ya orang tuaku memang sudah menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Namanya pun aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa? Appa mengidap penyakit jantung. Setiap aku menolak keras masalah ini, ia akan marah dan jantungnya pasti kumat. Aku kan tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Jadi haaa aku hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dan menyiapkan diri saat hari pertunangan bahkan pernikahan tiba-tiba akan digelar oleh kedua orangtuaku.

"Terserahlah... Aku pulang! Supirlu sudah menungguku di luar. Kau sebaiknya pulang juga. Luhan mungkin saja sudah pulang." Pamit Kai.

"Baiklah... Bye..."

SKIP

Aku terbayang lagi masalah perjodohan itu. Ishh benar apa yang Kai bilang. Aku memang payah. Tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku terus membayangi masalah ini hingga tiba di apartment.

Saat memasuki gedung apartment, aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal ingin masuk ke dalam lift. Aku pun mengejar sosok itu.

"Hei..." sapaku padanya.

"Hei... Kau baru pulang Sehun?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Ne. Aku habis menemani Kai membeli sesuatu. Kau juga baru pulang? Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu dengan Kris?" Aku memasang senyum paksaanku. Entah kenapa ada rasa sedikit tidak suka saat aku menanyakan hal ini.

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasa saja." Jawabku tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Mau aku buatkan makan malam?" Tawarku sebelum aku masuk ke dalam apartmentku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih kenyang kok. Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Jawabnya datar sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ne. Selamat malam. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Aku pun masuk ke dalam apartmentku.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Luhan. Kenapa aku merasa sekarang Luhan jadi lebih menjauh dariku. Senyum itu. Aku juga jadi jarang melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat senyum itu jika saat ia bersama Kris. Aku merindukan sosok Luhan yang dulu. Akh apa-apaan kau ini Sehun? Jangan bilang kau memang menyukainya. Jangan Sehun! Kau jangan menyukainya!

Aku pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Melupakan semua masalahku dan masuk ke dalam apartment. Istirahat. Ya yang aku butuhkan sekarang mungkin istirahat.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrtt

Tidur nyenyakku terganggu saat ponselku bergetar. Ish aku sungguh benci ada yang mengganggu tidurku. Lagipula ini masih dini hari. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun juga. Tidak aku pedulikan siapapun itu yang menelepon. Aku kembali mengeratkan selimutku dan mencoba tidur lagi.

Drrrttt Drrtt Drttt

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendapati ponselku terus bergetar. Aku kesal. Aku pun jadi terbangun dan segera meraih ponselku untuk melihat siapa yang berani meneleponku pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Eomma?"

Pipp

"Yeobosaeyo? Eomma? Ada apa?" Aku merasa terkejut juga. Eomma biasanya tidak akan pernah menelponku dini hari seperti ini.

-Sehun.. Cepat ke sini. Ke rumah sakit. Appamu...- aku mendengar suara isakan eomma di ujung telepon.

"Waeyo eomma? Appa kenapa?" Tanyaku panik takut terjadi apa-apa dengan appaku.

-Appamu kritis Sehun. Jantungnya kambuh lagi...- semakin terdengar jelas isakan eomma di ujung telepon.

"Apa? Appa di rawat di rumah sakit mana? Biar aku kesana sekarang!"

-Seoul International Hospital. Cepatlah kau kesini...-

"Ne, eomma..." aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Aku segera mengambil jaket milikku, kunci mobil dan segera pergi menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Eomma... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku saat aku sampai di rumah sakit.

"Jantung appamu kambuh saat ia tahu ada masalah di perusahaan. Perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut karena ada yang sengaja merubah laporan keuangan dan memakan uang perusahaan. Dan appamu yang memiliki penyakit jantung langsung pingsan saat mendengat kabar itu dari Sekretaris Choi." Jelas eommaku.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Eomma juga tidak tahu. Eomma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Aku melihat eomma kembali terisak lagi.

"Sehun... Eomma mohon. Untuk sementara apa kau bisa menggantikan appamu? Atasi segala masalah di perusahaan. Karena cuma kamu harapan satu-satunya. Selamatkan perusahaan appamu itu Sehun..." eomma memohon-mohon padaku.

"Tapi eomma..."

"Eomma mohon. Kau tahu kan seberapa pentingnya perusahaan itu bagi appamu? Kau tahu kan bagaimana kerja keras appamu membangun perusahaan itu? Ayolah Sehun..."

"Haaa baiklah eomma baiklah. Sehun akan menggantikan appa sementara sampai appa sembuh." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Appamu pasti senang mendengarnya."

Haa dengan begini mungkin aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku bahkan mungkin aku juga harus mengambil cuti kuliah. Aku harus memfokuskan diriku pada perusahaan appa. Mianhae Lu... Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi bodyguardmu.

SKIP

Aku kembali ke apartmentku lebih tepatnya apartmentku dulu saat aku masih menjadi bodyguard. Ya aku telah mengundurkan diri menjadi bodyguard. Aku datang ke apartment hanya untuk mengembalikan semua fasilitas yang pernah diberikan untukku dan mengambil semua barang-barangku. Tidak lupa aku juga meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Luhan. Aku sengaja tidak mau berbicara langsung padanya. Jujur ini semua bukan keinginanku. Namun ini semua harus aku ambil demi appa. Demi membangkitkan kembali perusahaan appa. Mianhae Lu...

"Sehun... Maaf eomma memaksamu untuk menggantikan appamu di perusahaan. Maafkan eomma..."

"Tidak eomma. Ini memang sudah tugasku."

Ya aku adalah anak satu-satunya mereka. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai anak mereka. Aku harus membantu mereka apalagi sekarang ini sedang mendapat masalah.

"Nanti sekretaris Choi akan datang dan akan membantumu."

"Ne, eomma..." jawabku sambil menatap appa yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi..." ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi sekretaris Choi. Nah Sehun ini dia sekretaris Choi. Dia yang akan membantumu."

"Selamat pagi Tuan Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Selamat pagi..."

"Mari kita bicarakan soal perusahaan di luar saja." Aku mengajak sekretaris Choi untuk berbicara di luar.

"Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi? Kejadian ini kan sudah lama terjadi, tapi kenapa baru terlacak sekarang? Memang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperiksa?" Tanyaku pada Sekretaris Choi.

"Tentu saja kami selalu memeriksanya berulang kali."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa tidak ketahuan? Kerugian perusahaan ini mencapai 500 juta won. Tidak sedikit." Aku kembali melihat laporan-laporan yang ada di tanganku.

"Besok aku akan ke kantor. Dan aku mau semua karyawan yang biasa menginput laporan-laporan seperti ini menghadapku. Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Apa mereka benar yang membuat laporan palsu seperti ini atau bukan." Perintahku pada sekretaris Choi.

Tak terasa hari terus berganti. Permasalahan di perusahaan appa sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang dan menemukan titik terang. Perusahaan appa bisa terselamatkan dan tidak jadi bangkrut. Dan kondisi appa juga sudah membaik bahkan hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Aku menjemput appa pulang ke rumah sementara eomma menunggu di rumah.

"Yeobo Selamat Datang... Dan Selamat Natal..." eomma segera memeluk tubuh appa.

"Appa harus banyak istirahat. Biar aku bantu appa istirahat di kamar." Aku kembali membopoh tubuh appa dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Appa istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu banyak gerak." Saranku sebelum keluar dari kamar appa.

"Sehun... Terima kasih. Berkatmu perusahaan appa bisa terselamatkan."

"Sudah appa jangan memikirkan perusahaan dulu. Appa harus memikirkan kesehatan appa dulu. Istirahatlah..." aku pun menutup pintu kamar appa dan kembali ke ruang tengah tempat eomma berada.

"Sehun... Eomma ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ne. Ada apa eomma?"

"Masalah perjodohanmu itu. Besok mereka akan kesini. Sekalian melihat kondisi appamu." Jelas eommaku.

"Ne, eomma."

"Aku harap kau menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan baik ya. Jangan membuat appa dan eomma malu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne, eomma."

Perjodohan itu lagi. Haa kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Bahkan aku saja tidak mengenal yeoja itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahinya nanti? Dan ada satu yeoja dan hanya dia yang mengisi hatiku saat ini. Dia Luhan. Aku akui aku memang menyukainya. Aku baru sadar saat kami tidak bisa bertemi belakangan ini. Aku yang bodoh. Memang aku. Harusnya aku yang berusaha menemuinya terlebih dulu. Namun aku takut. Ya aku takut. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba datang kehadapannya bukan sebagai Oh Sehun bodyguardnya yang dikenalnya, melainkan Oh Sehun yang lain.

Natal. Ya aku berharap ada keajaiban Natal untukku hari ini. Bicara soal Natal, aku jadi melupakan sesuatu. Ku masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Aku buka semua laci mejaku. Dan oh aku menemukannya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang berhiaskan pita putih. Itu adalah kado Natal yang sudah aku siapkan untuk Luhan. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar, mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi.

Dan disinilah aku. Di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 365. Sebelah tanganku menggenggam kotak biru sementara sebelah tanganku tergantung di udara. Ragu antara mau memencet bel dan memberikan kado itu langsung atau...

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah memencet bel itu. Mati aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku segera meletakkan kotak berwarna biru itu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Bersembunyi dan segera masuk ke dalam lift. Fiuhh untunglah. Aku rasa aku tidam ketahuan. Yang penting aku sudah memberikan kado itu.

Aku sudah berada di basement tempat ku parkirkan mobil sport putih milikku yang appa hadiahkan saat aku ulang tahun yang ke 17. Namun entah kenapa hatiku menahanku untuk pergi. Aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat aku kenali sedang berlari. Dan benar itu adalah Luhan. Ia sedikit terengah-engah dan selalu melihat kesekelilingnya seperti mencari seseorang. Sebelah tangannya memegang kotak biru yang aku berikan untuknya dan sepertinya ia memang sedang mencariku. Aku bersembunyi di balik mobil. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak tega melihatnya. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Mungkin karena ia kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus tipis saat udara sedingin ini. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku. Aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Namun saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari persembunyian, sesosok yeoja cantik datang dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan mantel. Sepertinya itu memang mama Luhan. Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku kembali untuk menemuinya. Aku hanya menatap nanar Luhan dan mama nya kembali ke dalam gedung apartment. Setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya. Ya melihatmu, Xi Luhan.

Drttt Drtt Drrttt

"Yeobsaeyo?"

-Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu anda. Ada seorang klien yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.-

"Apa? Tapi ini kan hari Natal, sekretaris Choi. Seharusnya ia juga tahu kita libur."

-Maaf saya juga sudah bilang begitu namun ia tetap ingin bertemu dengan anda.-

"Haaa baiklah. Dimana aku harus menemuinya?"

-Di cafe Bubble jam 3 nanti.-

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya."

Pipp

Ada-ada saja. Ini kan hari Natal. Harusnya libur. Tapi kenapa klien ini malah ingin bertemu denganku? Aneh-aneh saja. Siapa sih klien itu?

Aku kemudikan mobilku ke cafe yang dimaksud sekretaris Choi dimana ada seorang klien yang sudah menungguku. Sesungguhnya aku malas. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memasuki cafe itu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari klien yang menungguku.

"Oh Sehun?" Ku putar kepalaku pada seseorang yang menyentuh bahu kiriku.

"Suho hyung? Apa kabar?" Tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Kabar baik. Duduklah disini..." aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapannya.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja."

"Maksudnya? Jadi klien yang dimaksud oleh sekretaris Choi itu kau, hyung?"

"Ne. Tepat sekali hahaa..."

"Baru saja aku akan memaki klien yang main seenaknya mengganggu waktu liburanku." Candaku.

"Kau berani memaki klienmu, eoh? Hahaha..."

"By the way... Dia siapa hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya. Aku baru sadar jika sedaritadi ada yeoja itu. Mianhae...

"Kenalkan, Zhang Yixing. Dan ini Oh Sehun." Suho hyung memperkenalkan kami secara bergantian.

"Annyeonghasaeyo Oh Sehun imnida..."

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Lay imnida..."

"Lalu ada keperluan apa hyung memanggilku kesini? Bukannya hyung ke rumah saja."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Aku tidak enak jika ke rumahmu. Apalagi aku dengar paman baru keluar dari rumah sakit ya? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Undangan? Minggu depan kalian akan menikah? Chukkae... Tapi kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya sekarang pada sepupumu ini, hyung?"

"Kau harus datang ya. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang!" Ancamnya.

"Ne hyung... Hahaha..."

SKIP

Kenapa hari cepat sekali berganti sih? Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan yeoja yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Eomma sudah sibuk menyiapkan segalanya demi menyambut kedatangan calon besan? Mungkin... Sementara appa sedang duduk di sofa. Keadaannya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan aku? Hanya bisa berdoa semoga perjodohan ini batal.

"Sehun... Cepat turun. Mereka sudah datang." Ucap eommaku dari luar.

"Ne, eomma." Jawabku.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku. Turun dari tangga dan menyambut kehadiran 'tamu'. Aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan appa dan eommaku. Namun aku tidak melihat yeoja yang dimaksud.

"Sehun... Tao ada di halaman belakang. Temani dia ya..."

"Ne, eomma..."

Jadi yeoja itu bernama Tao? Aku saja batu tahu namanya hahaha... Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke halaman belakang. Disana aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan dress berwarna putih sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir kolam. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya.

"A-annyeong aku Sehun..." sapaku pada yeoja itu.

"Ne, annyeonghasaeyo aku Tao..." balas yeoja itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Waeyo? Kau menangis?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak suka dijodohkan seperti ini..." jawab Tao sambil menahan air matanya kembali yang hampir jatuh.

"Akupun begitu. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tapi sebelumnya maaf. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanyaku.

"Belum. Tapi ada orang lain yang aku suka. Kalau kau?" Dia balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku juga. Tapi..."

"Dia menyukai orang lain?" Tebaknya.

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Wae?"

"Ada sedikit kesalah pahaman. Hmm lebih tepatnya ketidak jujuranku. Jadi aku ragu."

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun aku belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa padanya."

"Aku bingung. Bagaimana jika ia tahu aku yang sudah dijodohkan seperti ini?"lanjutnya. Aku melihatnya tertawa miris.

"Wah sepertinya kalian cepat sekali akrab ya... Sepertinya kita akan cepat menjadi besan ya hahaha..." canda eomma. Namun menurutku itu semua tidaklah lucu.

"Kami membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian. Bulan depan kalian akan bertunangan. Jadi semakin bertambah akrablah kalian..."

"Mwo? Bulan depan?" Aku membelalakkan mataku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar ini.

"Ne. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Biar eomma yang siapkan semuanya untuk kalian. Kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri saja." Jelas eommaku. Aku sungguh semakin tidak percaya lagi.

"Eomma jangan bercanda!"

"Eomma serius, Sehun. Nah kajja kita makan bersama. Ayo Tao..." eomma, appa berserta kedua orang tua Tao sudah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Aku melihat Tak yang terlihat tidak tenang. Aku tahu ia pasti juga merasa keberatan dengan semua ini.

"Tenanglah... Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya " aku kembali menenangkannya.

SKIP

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sepupuku, Suho. Aku pasti akan datang bersama kedua orangtuaku juga pastinya. Namun eomma dan appa memaksaku untuk mengajak Tao juga. Jadilah aku menjemputnya. Eomma dan appa sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ku lajukan mobilku melewati jalanan Seoul menuju ke rumah Tao, 'calon tunangan'ku.

"Tao-er Sehun sudah datang..." panggil sang eomma saat melihatku yang baru datang.

"Mainhae... Apa sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Tao yang sudah tampil cantik dengan dress berwarna hitamnya.

"Belum kok. Kajja! Ahjumma kami pergi ya..." pamitku.

"Ne. Jaga Tao ya Sehun..."

"Maaf ya. Semua karena eomma dan appa yang memaksaku untuk mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahan sepupuku."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Terima kasih..."

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah hotel tempat terselenggaranya pernikahan Suho hyung. Seperti pesta pernikahan kebanyakan, pesta ini juga di hadiri banyak pasangan. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal banyak orang-orang yang datang itu.

"Mau wine?" Aku tawarkan segelas wine kepada Tao.

"Boleh."

"Tunggulah. Akan aku ambilkan dulu. Tidak apa kan?" Dia pun mengangguk. Aku pun pergi untuk mengambil wine.

Saat aku berniat mengambil wine, tanpa sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya sehingga tidak sadar menabrakku. Aku segera menarik tangannya saat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh di lantai.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mi-... Sehun?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku seolah tidak percaya siapa yeoja yang aku tolong ini.

"Lu-Luhan?" Aku melihat yeoja itu menahan air matanya yang hampir mau keluar.

"Luhan kau sudah... Loh Sehun?" Aku menatap seorang namja tinggi yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih menghampiri kami berdua.

"Sehun kau... Loh K-Kris?" Aku melihat Tao yang terkejut saat menatap Kris.

"Sehun Tao... Kalian sudah datang? Wah kau cantik sekali Tao... Kajja kalian ikut eomma. Eomma akan mengenalkan kalian pada tamu-tamu yang lain." Eomna segera menarik tanganku dan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

"Eomma..." aku melepaskan tangan eomma.

"Ishh... Permisi... Permisi..."

"Mohon perhatian semua..." ucap eommaku di sebuah mic. Eomma memaksaku dan Tao naik ke sebuah panggung kecil yang disediakan di pesta itu.

"Sebentar lagi keluarga kami, keluarga Oh akan mendapat seorang calon untuk anak kami, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah Huang Zitao anak dari pemilik Huang Company. Kami berharap kalian bisa datang di acara pertunangan anak kami bulan depan di..."

Eomma... Sungguh aku benci situasi seperti ini. Eomma mendeklarasikan aku yang akan segera bertunangan di dalam pesta pernikahan Suho hyung. Apa-apaan ini? Dan oh itu Luhan. Luhan mendengar semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Dan Luhan? Dia pergi. Luhan kau mau kemana?

"Eomma, cukup!" Aku segera berlari dan berusaha mengejar Luhan yang sudah pergi keluar dari aula ini.

Aku mencari-cari Luhan di sekeliling hotel yang ada. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Namun aku tidak menyerah untuk mencarinya. Dan benar saja aku menemukannya terduduk di sudut koridor. Aku bermaksud menghampirinya namun Kris sudah terlebih dulu menghampirinya. Kris langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah terisak. Tanganku bergetar. Kesal melihatnya. Harusnya aku yang memeluk Luhan. Saranghae Lu.. Jeongmal saranghae...

TAP TAP TAP

Aku memberanikan diri menghampiri mereka. Kris yang menyadari kehadiranku, segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatku. Aku melihat wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Aku tidak kuat melihat Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Lu... Aku ingin berbicara padamu..." ku sejajarkan diriku dengan dirinya. Kuhapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Kalian bisa bicara berdua. Aku pergi..." Krispun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Lu... Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu. Lu, Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae Xi Luhan..." ku peluk tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"Lu... Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa aku bohongi. Tapi jujur. Yang aku cintai itu kau. Pertunangan itu tidak pernah aku terima. Semua itu paksaan dari kedua orangtuaku." Aku mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lu.. percaya padaku... Lu..." aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Tapi kau sebentar lagi..."

Kuangkat wajahnya dan ku lumat bibir pink nya. Untuk membuktikan jika aku serius dengan ucapanku. Ku dengar isakan-isakan kecil dari Luhan di sela-sela ciuman kami. Ku hapus lagi air matanya yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Xi Luhan.

"Sehun!" Teriak seseorang membuatku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengan bibir Luhan.

"Siapa dia? Ingat! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan!" Teriak appaku penuh emosi.

"Appa yang aku cintai dia... Aku mohon appa mengertilah... Eomma..." aku memohon di hadapan eomma dan appa.

"Kau! Jangan maca- akh..." appa memegangi dadanya.

"Appa? Appa!"

"Kau lihat? Yeobo bertahanlah... Cepat bawa appa ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Aku pun segera membopoh tubuh appa dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

In the hospital...

Eomma terduduk sambil menangis di koridor rumah sakit. Dan Tao yang terus berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara aku, aku hanya bisa mondar mandir mengkhawatirkan keadaan appa di dalam ruang UGD.

"Ahjumma tenanglah..." Tao menenangkan eommaku sementara Luhan yang ikut ke rumah sakit hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang UGD dengan wajah khawatirnya. Berulang kali ia menggigiti bibirnya.

"Lu... Waeyo?" Tanya Kris yang juga ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Aku khawatir... Paman Oh..."

CKLEK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan keluarlah seorang berjubah putih dokter yang menangani appa dan 2 orang perawat. Aku segera menghampiri dokter dan perawat otu untuk mengetahui kondisi appa.

"Dok bagaimana kondisi appaku?" Tanyaku pada dokter itu.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Untung saja segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat sedikit mungkin kemungkinan buruk itu akan terjadi. Sebaiknya tuan Oh jangan dibebani dengan berbagai masalah karena bisa mempengaruhi kondisi jantungnya." Jelas dokter itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dok. Apa kami bisa menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Namun jangan terlalu banyak diajak bicara. Ia harua banyak beristirahat." Jelas dokter itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Yeobo... Untunglah kau baik-baik saja..." eomma memeluk tubuh appa yang terbaring lemah.

"Mianhae, appa..." aku meminta maaf kepada appa. Aku tahu aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini.

"Sehun... Appa mohon. Lanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Tao ya..." ucap appa sedikit terbata-bata.

"Appa?" Aku melirik Luhan yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Appa aku keluar sebentar ya..." aku menghampiri Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi untuk berbicara berdua.

"Sehun... Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?" Ucapnya saat kami ada di taman di rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi Lu..."

"Sehun... Turuti saja permintaan appamu. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia." Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Lu?"

"Nado saranghae Sehun. Tapi aku memintamu untuk menuruti semua permintaan appamu. Lakukanlah jika memang kau benar mencintaiku. Dan perlu kau ketahui juga. Aku juga akan segera bertunangan dengan Kris."

"Lu? Kau..."

"Aku serius. Baba dan mama sudah sejak dulu menjodohkanku dengan Kris. Dan aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan Tao. Jagalah dia. Lindungi dia seperti kau melindungiku. Cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku."

"Luhan? Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk mataku. Ku peluk tubuhnya erat-erat seolah enggan melepasnya.

"Aku mohon. Berbahagialah Sehun. Dan aku juga akan bahagia. Bahagiakan Tao. Aku rasa dia memang yeoja yang sangat baik."

"Luhan... Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau pasti bisa Sehun. Kau pasti bisa bahagia. Kajja kita kembali..." Luhan segera menarik tanganku dan kembali ke ruangan appa.

"Tao... Sehun... Turuti apa permintaan paman Oh. Lanjutkanlah pertunangannya. Kalian harus bahagia." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan..." Kris menginterupsi Luhan.

"Sudahlah Kris... Biarkan mereka bahagia. Cinta harus mengorbankan segalanya kan? Jika kau memang mencintai Tao, biarkanlah dia berbahagia dengan Sehun. Aku yakin Sehun pasti bisa membahagiakannya. Aku pamit. Sehun kita tetap akan menjadi teman. Tao kau juga temanku. Kalian harus bahagia ya... Bye..." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tempat appaku di rawat, begitupula dengan Kris.

"Lu..." aku mencoba mengejar Luhan namun eomma menahanku.

"Sehun. Kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia ingin kau melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Tao. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Ucap eommaku. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tanganku erat-erat menahan semua rasa sakit, kesal, kecewa di hatiku.

"Baiklah. Demi Luhan. Aku akan melanjutkan pertunangan itu." Jawabku membuat appa dan eomma tersenyum tidak denganku ataupun Tao.

Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Menutup wajahku. Mencerna semua situasi yang ada. Sakit hati, kecewa ya aku merasakannya. Cintaku pada Luhan memang terbalas. Namun takdir tidak menyatukan kami. Aku bisa apa? Aku mendengar sedikit perbincangan appa dan eomma yang bahagia dengan keputusanku tadi. Lebih tepatnya itu juga aku lakukan karena Luhan yang memintanya. Berulang kali appa dan eomma mengajak bicara Tao namun bisa ku pastikan jika Tao tentu saja juga tidak merasa bahagia. Bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya.

"Sehun aku mau bicara..." ucap Tao yang menghampiriku.

"Ne. Bicara saja..." jawabku sendu.

"Kita bicarakan saja didepan ya..." Aku dan Tao pun keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Soal pertunangan itu. Kau serius mau melanjutkannya?" Ia menatapku meminta kepastian dariku.

"Haaa aku juga tidak tahu, Tao. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika Luhan tidak memaksaku. " Jawabku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau begitu mengorbankan perasaanmu. Luhan juga. Aku melihat ketulusan cinta kalian. Dan aku tidak mau merusak tali cinta diantara kalian. Sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukan pertunangan itu." Jelasnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tao?"

"Ini pilihanku, Sehun. Kau dan Luhan berhak bahagia bersama. Dan aku akan meraih cintaku sendiri. Kris." Aku melihat kesungguhan dari sorot mata dan senyumnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku yang akan mengatasi semuanya. Biar aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku jadi belajar apa itu ketulusan sesungguhnya dari dirimu dan juga Luhan. Kita berhak bahagia dengan pilihan kita." Aku mengganguk setuju. Tao. Tidak kusangka yeoja itu berkata seperti ini. Kris kau pasti bahagia mencintai yeoja yang sangat baik hati ini.

SKIP

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Di dalam cermin terpantul jelas diriku yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas yang aku kenakan. Hari ini adalah tepat hari pertunanganku dengan Tao. Ya benar kami tetap harus melaksanakan pertunangan ini meski jujur sebenarnya kami juga tidak mau. Sudah banyak cara yang kami lakukan namun tetap saja pertunangan ini tetap dilanjutkan.

"Sehun... Kau sudah siap?" Tanya appaku.

"Ne, appa." Jawabku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kajja kita keluar. Kita mulai acaranya." Appa menepuk bahuku dan berjalan keluar mendahuluiku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kamar hotel ini. Pertunanganku memang diselenggarakan disebuah hotel mewah. Aku melihat punggung appa semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan aku hanya berhenti di tempatku, enggan melanjutkan berjalan memasuki hall tempat pesta petunangan itu diselenggarakan. Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku hela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku. Kenapa? Karena hari ini pun merupakan hari pertunangan Luhan dengan Kris juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan yeoja yang aku cintai harus bertunangan dengan orang lain. Dan orang lain itu merupakan orang yang dicintai oleh calon tunanganku.

"Sehun kajja!" Panggil appa saat sadar aku yang berhenti mematung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi hingga tibalah di hall tempat pesta pertunanganku di gelar. Saat pintu dibuka, hall itu sudah ramai di hadiri berbagai tamu undangan. Dan aku juga melihat ada seorang yeoja juga masuk ke hall yang sama. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Pertunangan ini jadi benar-benar berlangsung.

Aku melihat senyum terukir di wajah appa dan eommaku. Mereka bahagia, iya aku rasa. Namun aku tidak. Bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita cintai mana mungkin kita merasa bahagia. Aku tidak salah kan?

"Lu?" Aku terbelalak saat mengetahui yeoja yang masuk ke hall yang sama, calon tunanganku adalah Luhan. Bukankah harusnya aku bertunangan dengan Tao? Ada apa semua ini?

"Sehun?" Aku melihat wajah Luhan yang sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanyaku sambil menatap appa dan eomma, meminta penjelasan.

"Terkejut? Hahaha..." aku menatap appa dan eomma bingung.

"Appa aku serius. Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Lalu Tao? Dimana dia?" Ku edarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku.

"Aku disini..." ucap Tao yang baru saja tiba dengan Kris? Mereka saling bergandengan?

"Kalian? Semua ini?" Aku menatap Luhan. Ia pun sama bingungnya denganku.

"Kami baru saja menyelenggarakan pertunangan kami." Tao dan Kris sama-sama menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang mereka kenakan.

"Mwo?" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Luhan.

"Lulu... Baba dan mama setuju dan sangat setuju kok jika kalian bertunangan apalagi menikah." Ucap baba dan mama Luhan yang juga baru masuk ke dalam hall.

"Jadi selama ini kalian..."

"Tentu saja. Kami mengetes cinta kalian. Dan nyatanya berhasil kan? Hahaha..." tawa kedua orangtuaku, kedua orangtua Luhan, Tao Kris dan kedua orangtua mereka meledak bersamaan.

"Jadi semua ini rencana kalian?"

"Tidak sia-sia kan rencanaku. Aku bilang juga apa. Pasti berhasil hahaha..."

"Appa!" Teriakku membuat semua yang ada tertawa.

Dan jadilah aku bertunangan dengan Luhan. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa jadi seperti ini. Sungguh. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata semuanya memang sudah di setting rapi oleh kedua orang tua kami. Daebak! Aku yang ditawari bekerja menjadi bodyguard itu pun settingan yang sengaja dibuat agar aku bisa dekat dengan Luhan, yeoja yang sejak lama dijodohkan denganku.

Aku dan Luhan sudah resmi bertunangan setelah kami bertukar cincin. Kini tidak ada yang perlu kami pusingkan lagi. Kami sudah bisa bersama-sama. Ya, aku harap kami akan bersama-sama selamanya. Ketulusan, kesabaran memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Aku harap kebahagiaan ini akan selalu kami rasakan selamanya.

"Dan sekarang bisa kita rencanakan kapan pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana jika bulan depan?" Usul appaku seenaknya.

"Ya appa!" Teriakku. Dan semuanya pun tertawa.

THE END

Annyeonghasaeyo... Ketemu lagi dengan author yang suka nulis FF abal-abal kayak gini hehehe... Mian update nya kelamaan karena author beberapa kali kehilangan arah buat lanjutin FF ini. Sedikit sulit karena seperti yang kalian tau FF ini sengaja dibuat dari dua sudut pandangan. Dari Sehun dan Luhan. Endingnya juga ambigu banget ya? Mianhae... Dan author butuh banget nih saran dari para readers sekalian untuk FF author selanjutnya. Thanks untuk yang udah baca dan berkenankah untuk mereview? Hehehe Byebye... See you soon at my new FF^^/

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg (Mention for follback^^ Gomawo^^) 


End file.
